Paris sera toujours Paris
by NyaPowa
Summary: L’histoire est faite de rencontres inattendues. Et elle à réunit Tarô Misaki et Kojirô Hyûga dans la plus improbable des aventures : celle de leur vie. A la fois amis et rivaux, ils doivent concilier cœur, passé et avenir. Copyright Yôichi Takahashi
1. Sous le Pont Mireabeau coule la Seine

Paris sera toujours Paris

Bonjour à toutes et tous.

Voici ma dernière histoire, sur Capitaine Tsubasa. C'est une petite histoire en quatre, cinq ou six chapitres maximum, inspirée par ma bêta lectrice pour ma fic « Une histoire de cœur » (-pub pub-) Après un échange de mails, elle m'a convaincue d'écrire sur le sujet qui vient. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Un grand merci à Asuka/FicAndRea d'avoir endossé le rôle de bêta sur cette fic.

**Dédicacé à Nix (sur fanfic-fr) ou Kiito (sur Fanfiction)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Paris sera toujours Paris**

Chapitre un : Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine

Tarô Misaki s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et ferma la porte de la boutique derrière le dernier client avec un soupir. L'heure d'affluence avait été chargée et plus longue que d'habitude. A ses côtés, Mme Dusfrene eut un sourire en entendant l'estomac du jeune homme gargouiller :

- « Va donc prendre ton repas. Je reste ici ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique tout en défaisant le nœud qui retenait son tablier. En passant, il l'accrocha à son clou habituel.

La pièce où il entra était inondée de soleil. La lumière rentrait à flots par les deux grandes fenêtres et jouait avec la poussière de farine qui volait et alourdissait l'atmosphère. Des volutes formaient des motifs à la limite du psychédélique, obligeant le jeune homme à cligner des yeux. La chaleur ambiante était presque étouffante, mais rapidement Tarô s'y habitua. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il travaillait dans ce fournil et il avait appris que le secret de la fabrication du bon pain résidait entre autre dans une fermentation à température élevée. Heureusement, la délicieuse odeur du pain tout juste cuit compensait cette moiteur suffocante.

Il était entré discrètement et la seule personne présente dans l'atelier de préparation n'avait pas noté son arrivée. Tarô sourit et s'appuya contre un mur pour bien apprécier le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les sourcil froncés, le front plissé, le bout de la langue tirée entre ses dents tant il se concentrait, Kojirô Hyûga mettait la dernière touche au splendide gâteau qui trônait devant lui. Armé d'une poche à crème, le jeune homme se penchait à un millimètre du glaçage pour déposer des tourbillons de mousse harmonieusement enlacés. Après un petit moment, il se redressa avec un sourire plus que satisfait : Kojirô était fier de lui, et cela se voyait.

- « Je me demande ce que diraient les gars de la Tôhô s'ils voyaient leur Tigre faire l'apprenti pâtissier. »

- « Apprenti ? Que dalle, Coco. Regarde-moi un peu ce travail de pro. Et ils ne se sont jamais plaints de ma cuisine. Mais je te concède que ce gâteau est plus appétissant que mes onigiri. » Les poings sur les hanches, Kojirô regarda avec morgue son patriote, avant d'adoucir son attitude d'un sourire. « Tu tombes à pique. Notre repas est cuit. Je nous ai fait une mourrasse. » Il désigna l'un des nombreux fours.

- « Une quoi ? » interrogea prudemment Tarô en prenant une manicle.

- « Une mourrasse ! Le truc qu'on a mangé à Marseille, Coco ! »

- « Une fougasse, Kojirô, c'est une fougasse… » Tarô corrigea en secouant la tête. Les erreurs de français de Kojirô étaient toujours si hilarantes.

- « Si tu veux, une fougas--. »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu as refait le mélange nattô-lardons ! » rouspéta soudain Tarô en retirant le plat.

- « Mais cette fois, c'est la bonne ! »

- « C'est ce que tu as dis les trois dernières fois, Léon. »

- « Et tu es encore vivant, Coco ! »

Tarô soupira sur son triste sort. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Kojirô d'essayer encore et encore de marier la cuisine française et les ingrédients japonais. Mais il en avait marre d'être le goûteur attitré.

- « Quand est-ce que je serais autorisé à manger un vrai repas, avec un truc mangeable ? »

- « J'ai aussi fait une pizza. »

Rassuré, Tarô dressa la table dans la petite cour arrière de la boutique et découpa la pizza en deux parts égales. Puis il contempla la fougasse d'un œil mauvais.

- « Jus de pomme ou raisin ? » appela Kojirô, depuis le frigidaire dans lequel il avait englouti sa tête.

- « Pff… de la Pérrier, plutôt… » grommela-t-il en réponse. « Il va bien me falloir ça pour faire passer le goût. »

Kojirô ne dit rien et se contenta de brancher la radio sur la station des informations sportives. Tarô ne put plus reculer et mastiqua avec appréhension l'énième essai culinaire de son voisin de table, sous l'œil acéré mais anxieux du « chef ».

- « Presque mangeable, cette fois. » Et le plus petit des Japonais s'attaqua à sa pizza avec entrain. « Mais je suis d'accord, il était bien beau, ce gâteau. Je ne te savais pas si artistique, Léon ! » taquina-t-il entre deux bouches.

- « Pff, c'est pour l'anniversaire d'une gamine de douze ans. Ma sœur a le même âge, donc je sais ce qui va plaire. »

Tarô tiqua. Il avait tendance à oublier que Kojirô avait laissé toute sa famille, là-bas, au Japon. Famille qui était la cause de ses maux de ventre et déboires culinaires. Kojirô avait appris à cuisiner très jeune, pour suppléer sa mère qui travaillait de longues heures tard le soir afin de gagner suffisamment d'argent. De plus, lui-même avait eut un petit boulot à temps partiel dans les cuisines d'un petit restaurant local. Il y avait découvert pas mal de trucs et astuces, et Kojirô ne cachait ni son plaisir ni son envie de cuisiner. Ajoutez-y son esprit aventurier – voire téméraire – et vous comprendrez pourquoi Tarô se méfait des élucubrations gastronomiques qui venaient à Kojirô.

- « C'est bien que tu l'aimes, parce que tu vas devoir le livrer. » continuait ce dernier, tirant Tarô hors de ses réflexions.

- « Hum ? »

- « Gâteau, livraison. Cet après-midi. » expliqua avec empressement Kojirô.

- « Mais… et toi ? »

- « Cours de rattrapage, Coco. »

- « Mais bien sûr. » L'ironie calme prit Kojirô à rebrousse-poil.

- « Hé, je n'ai pas demandé à passer mes vacances enfermé ! »

- « Et si tu écoutais en cours, Léon ? »

- « Et si les cours étaient moins chiants ? Déjà que l'histoire japonaise n'était pas bien excitante, alors celle des cocoricos… » Kojirô ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait trouvé le courage de goûter à sa propre recette et venait de tourner au rouge profond. Il déglutit difficilement. « Carrément dégueu. Je laisse tomber le nattô-lardon. »

- « ALLELUIA ! »

- « … Ce n'est pas tout, je dois aller me préparer. »

Kojirô rentra, se dirigea vers la porte à côté de celle qui séparait la boutique de l'atelier. Tarô eut un grand sourire. Voilà que le tigre avait pris la mouche. Bah, cela lui passera. Le jeune homme entendit les pas un peu trop lourds de Kojirô monter les escaliers mais bientôt une voix discordante se mêla aux bruits de tuyauterie fatiguée, apprenant au moqueur que le moqué appréciait sa douche qu'il prenait pour se débarrasser de la farine dont il finissait toujours couvert.

La première fois que Kojirô s'essaya à la fabrication du pain, il finit blanc de la tête aux pieds. Tarô avait éclaté de rire devant cette mauvaise caricature de Nô : Kojirô était d'habitude tellement bronzé qu'on le penserait noir. Trois ans après, Kojirô était passé maître dans l'art de pétrir le pain, mais cela n'empêchait pas la farine de se déposer en couche fine sur ses cheveux ou ses vêtements, malgré toutes les précautions prises. Précautions que Kojirô se devait de suivre à la lettre, même si porter le filet destiné à retenir ses cheveux lui donnait l'air aussi ridicule qu'un clown. Tarô avait d'ailleurs une excellente série de clichés sur le sujet.

Une cavalcade dans l'escalier sortit Tarô de sa nostalgie. C'était incroyable que la maison fût encore en un seul morceau. Kojirô sauta les cinq dernières marches, comme à son habitude et le cadre de la porte trembla.

- « _Merde je suis en retard !_ » gueula-t-il en essayant de passer son sac en bandoulière avant même de mettre son T-shirt. Le jeune homme se débattit un instant avec ses « accessoires » et arriva enfin à s'habiller correctement. « _Tarô, l'adresse est dans le carnet de livraison ! Tu te démerdes, hein ?_ » Kojirô avait parlé à toute vitesse, passant automatiquement en Japonais, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était stressé.

- « _Sûrement mieux que toi_. » répondit Taro dans la même langue.

- « _Crétin ! _» Kojirô ouvrit la porte donnant dans la boutique et se retourna pour fusiller du regard Tarô qui s'en foutait carrément.

- « _Fais attention à ne pas te perdre_. » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire, juste pour le plaisir de voir Kojirô se renfrogner encore plus.

- « _Crétin !_ » répéta l'autre avant de traverser la boutique et de s'élancer dans la rue.

- « En français, les garçons, en français ! » réprimanda Mme Dusfrene.

- « Le prochain fois ! » fut tout ce qu'on entendit de Kojirô qui courait déjà à perdre haleine à ses cours de rattrapage. Mais il avait parlé en français, et Mme Dusfrene craqua. Qui pouvait bien résister à Kojirô quand il massacrait la langue de Molière ?

Tarô prépara sa tournée de livraison. Outre le gâteau, il avait trois autres commandes. Il se planta devant la carte de Paris, protégée de la farine ambiante par une feuille de plastique et organisa son trajet. Enfin, il mit les boîtes remplies de pâtisseries dans une glacière et partit.

- « J'en ai pour une petite heure ! » fit-il à l'adresse de Mme Dusfrene qui lui sourit.

Parisien depuis presque six ans, Tarô n'eut aucun problème pour traverser la ville des lumières et y retrouver son chemin. Il eut un autre sourire en repensant à l'empressement de l'ancien capitaine de la Tôhô à lui refiler la livraison. Qui aurait cru que Kojirô Hyûga n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation ? Il connaissait leur quartier comme sa poche, mieux que les résidents, tous les chemins possibles pour aller du lycée au stade, du stage à la maison et de la maison au lycée, mais après ça… rideau. Kojirô ne sortait jamais sans sa carte de Paris, une loque infâme qui ne résistait à la loi de la gravité que par les actions conjointes de bouts de scotch jaunis et d'une couche de crasse qui raidissait le tout. A chaque fois qu'il la sortait, il avait l'air d'un vrai touriste.

Cela avait surpris Tarô. En fait, plus il fréquentait Kojirô, plus il était surpris. D'ailleurs, surprenant n'était pas le premier adjectif qui vous venait à l'esprit pour qualifier le Tigre, mais Tarô le trouvait fort à propos. Et après trois ans de cohabitation avec l'animal, Tarô se considérait comme LE spécialiste ès Kojirô. Une distinction qui ne l'avait pas ravi au départ.

Un concours de circonstances, certaines heureuses, d'autres plus sinistres avaient réunis les deux jeunes hommes dans la capitale française.

Pour Tarô, cela s'était cristallisé depuis longtemps. Il avait passé ses trois années de collège en France, et pour la première fois dans sa vie, trois ans dans la même ville : Paris. Son père le jugeait assez grand pour le laisser seul quand il partait faire des repérages pour ses toiles, et le reste du temps, Ichirô Misaki restait peindre dans son atelier.

Du coup, Tarô avait pu bénéficier d'un environnement plus stable. L'apprentissage de la langue française était déjà un obstacle important à son intégration, le jeune garçon avait apprécié de ne pas avoir à changer de collège tous les deux mois. Aussi avait-il rapidement rejoint la mini équipe de foot de son quartier et au fils du temps, s'était laissé convaincre de supporter le PSG, même si cet engouement ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le talent des autres équipes.

Pourtant, quand ses amis avaient tenté leurs chances à la journée de recrutement de l'équipe PSG des 13-15 ans, Tarô avait refusé de participer. Quelque part, il avait peur. Une blessure profondément ancrée et cachée en lui, mêlée au désir de préserver le plus beau souvenir de sa vie. Durant toutes ses années où il avait suivi son père à travers le Japon, Tarô n'avait jamais pu participer de bout en bout à une compétition de foot. Jamais, jusqu'à la Nankatsu. Il avait non seulement participé mais remporté le tournoi benjamin, l'été avant son départ pour la France. Etrangement, Tarô pensait qu'en rejoignant les 13-15 PSG, non seulement allait-il s'attirer le mauvais œil et devoir déménager dans les trois jours à venir mais également qu'il trahissait ses amis. Il n'y avait qu'un équipe pour lui, la Nankatsu.

Mais puisque que la plupart de ses amis, qui s'étaient énormément améliorés à son contact, avaient été acceptés dans ce club, Tarô se mit à traîner avec eux. La direction du club n'avait pas apprécié la présence de cet intrus, mais devant son talent, s'était inclinée et avait laissé ce joueur fantôme s'entraîner avec eux. Tarô assistait aux matchs depuis le banc de touche, prodiguant encouragements et premiers secours quand cela était nécessaire. En même temps, l'entraîneur tentait sans succès de le convaincre de signer chez eux pour de bon.

Le succès et la victoire des Nippons à la coupe du monde pour les moins de 13 ans organisée à Paris attirèrent l'attention des clubs sur Tarô. Son talent fut reconnu et apprécié et le fait que le jeune sportif parlât un français presque parfait ne fit que renforcer leur détermination à recruter cet inconnu. Le PSG multiplia ses offres et les clubs faisaient des pieds et des mains pour l'approcher, lui qui n'était inscrit encore nulle part.

Au moment même où les offres juteuses pleuvaient au domicile Misaki, Ichirô prit la décision de retourner au Japon pour parfaire l'œuvre de sa vie : peindre le mont Fuji. Pour Tarô, il n'y avait pas à se poser de questions inutiles : il suivait son père là où il allait. Il avait déjà emballé la plupart de ses affaires quand son père entra dans sa chambre, un peu tard le soir.

- « Tarô, tu fais la bêtise de ta vie. »

- « Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je t'ai toujours suivi et je ne veux pas te laisser seul. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu restes avec moi tout le temps ! Je sais prendre soin de moi ! Et je ne veux pas passer pour un vieil égoïste ! »

- « Tu n'es pas égoïste ! » protesta Tarô.

- « Et dans ce cas, tu n'es pas un lâche ! » rétorqua son père.

Le visage de Tarô s'était décomposé sous le choc et le cœur de son père s'était serré. Ichirô avait conscience de l'énormité de ses mots, il savait qu'ils dépassaient de loin sa pensée mais il les avait choisi avec soin, ces mots.

Ce n'était pas une chose facile pour un père que de voir son fils fuir son avenir. Ce n'était pas une chose facile pour un père de que voir son fils le prendre, lui le père, pour prétexte, excuse et cause de cette fuite. Ce n'était pas une chose facile pour un père que d'en prendre conscience, mais ce n'était rien face à la difficulté d'un père qui devait blesser son fils, volontairement.

Ichirô voyait à quel point son fils aimait jouer au foot, et à quel point il était bon. Il savait aussi à quel point il était difficile de faire le grand pas et de décider de vivre de sa passion. Lui, avec la peinture et Tarô avec le foot, étaient devant un parcours semé d'obstacles souvent intérieurs, de grands doutes et de difficultés que seuls la passion et l'entêtement pouvaient vaincre. Il y avait deux peurs absolues qu'il fallait taire.

La peur de ne pas réussir, ou pour être plus précis, la peur de ne pas réussir aussi bien qu'on le voudrait, était la peur de tous les artistes. Tous avaient cet idéal en tête, celui qu'ils voulaient atteindre : peindre la plus parfaite des toiles du Mt Fuji, être le meilleur footballeur au monde. Une chose quasi-irréalisable, si un cible haute qu'on peinait à l'atteindre, et qu'après chaque tentative, qui même réussie ne vous semblait jamais assez bien, vous restiez en colère, dégoûté par votre propre inhabilité à transcrire cette perfection telle que vous l'imaginiez. Dans ce cas, la flamme de la passion pouvait s'éteindre, remplacée par une morosité et un découragement. Et les artistes n'étaient plus que des anges déchus qui n'avaient plus d'ailes pour voler et atteindre les cieux auxquels ils aspiraient.

Puis la deuxième peur, celle qui vous pétrifiait à la pensée de l'échec. Si c'était en forgeant qu'on devenait forgeron, faillait-il encore forger ces échecs dont vous tiriez leçon. Voila toute l'ironie de l'art. Vous ne faisiez rien, vous ne vous amélioriez pas et vous aviez encore moins envie de faire quelque chose.

Tarô sortit de leur appartement en trombes. Au fond, il savait parfaitement ce que son père avait voulu lui faire comprendre, mais les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Mis devant le fait accompli, Tarô ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait choisir, et se tenir à son choix. Soit il tentait le coup, sans certitude qu'il allait réussir, soit il tournait le dos au foot, à jamais.

Par habitude sûrement, Tarô s'était dirigé vers le coin du parc de son quartier, là où il avait tant de fois retrouvé ses copains. Il s'assit sur le banc et regarda la pelouse défraîchie par la chaleur. Un jour, il avait demandé à ses amis ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. Seuls un ou deux avaient admit qu'ils aimeraient bien passer pro tout en reconnaissant qu'ils n'en avaient pas le niveau. Comparé aux talents de joueurs comme Alcide ou Napoléon, les deux grands espoirs français, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient prétendre qu'à une petite carrière. Les autres voulaient être véto, avocat, faire des études de commerces etc. Le foot était une passion, mais une passion du dimanche.

Tarô tentait de se convaincre qu'il était un footeux du dimanche. Il aimait bien jouer mais avait passé trois ans à ne faire que caresser le ballon. L'euphorie éprouvée quand il rejoignit l'équipe cadette du Japon avait ébranlée cette auto-suggestion. Mais encore, il fuyait.

Tarô attendit que le soleil fût couché pour rentrer. Il avait vu l'astre disparaître derrière l'horizon, couvrant les toits de pourpre, éclaboussant les nombreuses surfaces vitrées de lumière, créant une véritable symphonie de couleurs flamboyantes qui doucement se mélangèrent en un camaïeu de violet et mauve.

Le jeune homme baignait dans cette marre de soleil sans pouvoir vraiment se réchauffer. A croire que le soleil saignait comme son cœur pleurait. Il était ébloui, presque aveugle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'avenir, mais maintenant qu'il se posait la question, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie. Il était bon en classe, pouvait prétendre à l'université, en France ou au Japon et se tourner vers presque n'importe quelle carrière.

Et encore et encore, son regard revenait se poser sur l'astre de feu. Le Japon était le pays du soleil levant, après tout. Déformé par les lourds nuages, le soleil gardait pourtant sa forme arrondie. _Un ballon de foot géant…_

Surpris par sa propre comparaison, Tarô sourit. Irrémédiablement, le foot était sa vie. Il rentra donc chez lui et alla droit au bureau où il avait conservé toutes les propositions des clubs. Il les avaient toutes lues, à la fois curieux et consterné par tout ce qu'on lui offrait. Mais Tarô s'empara d'un feuillet en particulier et l'amena à son père. Ichirô eut un sourire et apposa son sceau, à l'oriental, et sa signature, à l'occidental, sans même relire le papier. Lui aussi avait examiné les contrats. Il avait même contacté un ami juriste pour qu'il les examinât. Ce dernier les avait trouvé honnêtes et sans défaut, donc Ichirô ne se faisait pas de souci.

- « Pourtant, ce n'était pas la meilleure offre. » commenta-t-il en regardant enfin l'entête du document.

- « Je ne jouerai jamais pour l'argent. Je choisirai toujours mes clubs pour son potentiel et ce qu'il m'apporte. Et en ce moment, c'est celui-ci. »

- « C'est une bonne décision. » fit gravement Ichirô, étonné par la maturité de son fils.

- « Je vais être automatiquement inscrit au lycée international. C'est là que j'ai passé mon collège, donc cela me va. Et j'aurai une place dans l'internat. Tout est réglé. »

- « Je te laisse appeler le club. »

- « Oui. Et je vais rentrer au Japon avec toi, juste pour l'été. Je vais laisser mes affaires chez un copain et le reste dans un garde-meuble. Le club va sûrement m'aider pour ça. »

C'est ainsi que Tarô Misaki, de retour de son voyage au Japon, fut accueilli par Matthieu Lambert. Il avait été le seul de leur équipe de quartier à poursuivre sa « carrière » footballistique en intégrant le même parcours de sport-étude que Tarô, en rejoignant la vingtaine de joueurs sélectionnés pour faire partie de l'équipe 15-18 ans du PSG. Une première étape décisive pour passer pro. La plupart des jeunes recrues du club pro du PSG venait de cette « académie » du foot.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne restes pas à la maison. On a une chambre d'ami, tu sais… » pestait le jeune français le jour de la rentrée. Les deux amis se rendaient au lycée international d'un pas vif, slalomant avec une adresse que seule la pratique vous donne entre les mouvements de foule parisiens.

- « Je préfère comme ça. Etre chez toi, cela me donne un peu le mal du pays. » mentit un peu Tarô. En fait, il avait surtout le sentiment gênant d'être un parasite logé, nourri, blanchi par la famille Lambert sans pour autant pourvoir avoir un vrai chez soi.

Le PSG exigeait de ses joueurs juniors des résultats académiques élevés et avait négocié pour eux leurs inscriptions au lycée international. La maîtrise de l'anglais, langue universelle des terrains (après le shoot de ballon, bien sûr) était essentiel pour tout sportif qui avait la prétention de jouer au niveau européen. Tarô était en section japonaise, alors que Matthieu restait en section « normale ». Le Nippon aurait bien aimé suivre son ami dans ce cursus français-anglais, mais la direction du club jugea prudent de ne pas lui imposer des cours 100 en français. Mais d'un côté, Tarô était content de retrouver ses amis de la section collège. Après tout, il se sentait parfois encore un peu étranger en France et la compagnie de camarades de son âge japonais lui permettait de vraiment se détendre.

Tarô entra dans sa salle de cours avec un grand sourire. Des exclamations s'élevèrent en le voyant. Il avait annoncé à sa classe qu'il retournait au Japon, et n'avait pas pu leur faire part de sa décision de rester, parce que tous étaient partis en vacances. C'étaient les mêmes personnes, les mêmes visages, plus quelques nouveaux arrivants. Certains étaient des expatriés japonais, d'autres des élèves se spécialisant en japonais. Pour une fois, c'était à leur tour de se moquer gentiment de leur accent français !

Occupé à discuter avec ses voisins de tables, Tarô manqua l'appel et une partie de l'introduction du cours du professeur. Ce ne fut qu'après la première pause que tout se précipita.

- « Tarô-kun ? » appela le professeur. « Tu vas être pensionnaire cette année, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui Sensei. »

- « Tu es demandé au bureau du proviseur. Vas-y maintenant. »

Tarô eut un mouvement de surprise. Il n'allait aménager que ce soir, après les cours. La famille Lambert passait en voiture pour déposer les quelques cartons d'affaires qu'il avait gardé. Alors pourquoi était-il convoqué maintenant ? Et au bureau du proviseur ? Devenant de plus en plus nerveux alors qu'il arpentait les longs couloirs de l'ancien et honorable établissement, Tarô se disait qu'il avait bien de la chance d'être pensionnaire. Il n'y avait qu'un nombre de place limité à l'internat, donc quelque chose qui pouvait remettre en cause son logement l'inquiétait fortement.

Son appréhension augmentait avec chaque pas qu'il faisait vers le bureau du directeur. Bientôt la moquette épaisse étouffa ses pas, mais les miroirs aux cadres dorés reflétaient la crainte qui crispait son visage. Enfin il fut reçu par le proviseur. Il s'enfonça dans un fauteuil en cuir, se sentant presque englouti vivant par la masse.

- « M Misaki, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le pensionnat où vous deviez résider a subi un sérieux dégât des eaux hier soir. Il est absolument impossible d'y habiter et ce pour une période indéterminée, mais qui semble être pour longue. » Tarô se décomposa. « Cependant, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous vous avons déjà trouvé une solution que vous trouverez, j'espère, acceptable. Bien sûr, cela ne sera pas la même chose que le pensionnat… »

Tarô ne dit rien et regarda le proviseur consulter des notes devant lui. N'entendant aucune réponse de la part de son élève, le directeur reprit :

- « J'espère que vous comprendrez que nous avons paré au plus pressé. »

- « Je vous écoute. » Tarô dut s'humecter les lèvres et s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir parler en étant certain de ne pas coasser. Mince, à l'entendre, il allait finir dans un squat.

- « Nous avons trouver un logement chez l'habitant. Un petit studio aménagé dans leur grenier. Une sorte d'habitation sous les toits. » Tarô grimaça. Il n'aimait pas trop la tournure des événements. « Il se trouve que je connais personnellement le jeune couple qui vous propose de vous loger. » Tarô respira déjà plus librement. « Vous aurez une salle de bain indépendante et un coin cuisine, mais je pense que M et Mme Dusfrenes vous inviterons à leur table. »

- « Je vois… » dit lentement le japonais en essayant d'assimiler les informations.

- « Naturellement, vous n'aurez rien à payer. Les frais seront assumés par notre administration. »

- « Je vois… » répéta Tarô, l'esprit toujours aussi blanc.

- « Ce nouveau logement est bien plus éloigné du lycée, mais plus près du stade, donc l'un dans l'autre, vous ne perdez rien. Et vous serez indépendant. Si vous le désirez, vous pourrez toujours bénéficier de la pension complète ici. »

- « Est-ce que je peux au moins visiter ? » demanda Tarô. _Au pire des cas, je m'incruste chez Matthieu._

- « Naturellement, naturellement. Mais je me tiens personnellement garant de cette famille. Je les ai moi-même contactés. » Le directeur ne l'avait jamais avoué mais il était extrêmement fier de cet accord passé entre son lycée et le club junior du PSG. Ferveur supporter du club, sportif dans sa jeunesse, le proviseur pensait qu'il était normal d'encourager les jeunes talents. Surtout si cela lui donnait un pass annuel gratuit pour tous les matchs du PSG.

- « Je vous remercie. » dit Tarô. Il se retint de justesse pour ne pas s'incliner. Une coutume japonaise très peu appréciée à sa juste valeur ici en Occident. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé cette habitude durant l'été et avait rire Mme Lambert les premières fois qu'il s'était penché pour la remercier.

- « Cependant… » recommença l'adulte, et Tarô se félicita que le fauteuil soit si épais. Son mouvement pour se lever passa pour un réajustement de position. « Je dois vous avouer que vous devrez partager votre chambre avec un autre pensionnaire. »

Tarô haussa les épaules. Il aurait dû avoir un compagnon de chambrée de toute façon et partager les parties communes avec le reste de l'étage. Alors se retrouver à deux… Le seul problème était de savoir qui. Parce que partager une chambre avec un abruti parfait, merci bien.

- « Je comprends. »

- « Nous avons pensé que cela serait une bonne idée de vous mettre avec un de vos compatriotes. »

- « Pardon ? » Tarô était maintenant confus. Tous ses camarades de classe japonais vivaient chez leurs parents.

- « Il s'avère qu'il vient jouer au PSG avec vous, et comme il ne parle pas un mot de français, vous pourrez l'aider à s'intégrer ! » ajouta le proviseur d'un air ravi, comme s'il avait eu l'idée qui lui promettait de recevoir le prix Nobel.

- « Mais qui… ? » Un instant, Tarô espéra qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami Tsubasa, avant de se reprendre. Tsubasa était encore au Japon pour le reste de l'année scolaire japonaise (1) puis il partirait pour le Brésil.

- « Attendez, je vous retrouve son dossier. » Le téléphone posé sur le bureau sonna discrètement. Le directeur décrocha et hocha de la tête. « Faites-le entrer. » répondit-il. « Cela tombe bien, il vient d'arriver ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Tarô se retourna pour voir qui allait être non seulement son coéquipier mais également son colocataire.

- « Please, excuse my retard, I got lost! (2). » fit une voix grave en anglais avec un fort accent japonais.

- « It is nothing, please--.(3) » Le proviseur s'était levé et avait commencé à répondre quand il fut interrompu par un Tarô incrédule, qui se mit à babiller en japonais.

_- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Hyûga ? » _

_- « Je viens de le dire, Tarô. Je me suis perdu. » _Tarô se demanda presque si le Tigre venait de faire de l'humour. Euh, non, on parlait de Kojirô Hyûga, là.

_- « Ne me dis pas que c'est toi le joueur mystère ? C'est toi qui viens vivre avec moi ? »_

_- « Ah bon ? On va être ensemble ? Pourquoi pas… »_

Kojirô traversa l'immense pièce en trois enjambées et tendit la main à Tarô. Ce dernier la serra mollement, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- « Vous vous connaissez ? Mais c'est parfait ! » s'exclama le proviseur, qui n'avait rien compris au court échange mais avait deviné que les deux garçons s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit parfait. » murmura Tarô en dévisageant Kojirô qui tentait de converser en anglais avec le proviseur.

Kojirô Hyûga était peut-être la dernière personne avec qui il se voyait passer 70 de son temps. Babysitter le Tigre ? Il allait finir en morceaux.

: L'année scolaire japonaise commence en avril et se termine mi-mars.

: Veuillez excusez mon retard, je me suis perdu

: Ce n'est rien, s'il vous plaît


	2. Et nos amours

Paris sera toujours Paris

Bon, voilà le chapitre deux. Je devais expliquer l'origine de « Léon » et « Coco » dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai manqué de place (moi et mon hémorragie plumiaire…)

Merci à FicAndRea pour ses précieux conseils.

Merci à Pushy, Chenonceau et Nix/Kiito pour les encouragements.

**Paris sera toujours Paris**

Ma connaissance du monde du foot est encore imparfaite. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai décidé que :

En France, on ne pouvait signer un contrat 100 pro qu'à partir de ses seize ans

Normalement, les clubs pro recrutent les 18 ans et plus.

Chapitre deux : Et nos amours

Tarô mit plus de temps que prévu. Un match de championnat opposait ce soir le PSG à Lille qui se déplaçait. L'après-midi débutait à peine, pourtant une foule se pressait déjà en direction du stade, se déversant dans les métros et les bus comme des fourmis grouillaient dans leur fourmilière. Le jeune homme rabattit la capuche de son sweat-shirt rapidement et baissa la tête, puis se glissa habilement dans les petites rues pour échapper au regard des autres. Il ne désirait ni provoquer un éclat ni se mettre en retard. Quand il revint, Kojirô se trouvait déjà attablé à sa partie du large établi converti en bureau. Le menton mollement calé dans une main, il étudiait.

- « Hé, Léon, déjà là ? »

- « Ouais, le prof n'était pas là. Alors je révise tout seul. »

Tarô sourit. Kojirô avait beau faire celui qui s'en foutait, il n'aimait pas perdre, ne serait-ce qu'au lycée.

Après avoir collectionné les mauvaises notes en histoire, Kojirô ne laissa pas d'autre choix à son professeur que de le coller pour les vacances d'avril. Le baccalauréat français approchait pour les deux lycéens, et ils se devaient de l'obtenir. Une clause sine qua non le stipulait dans leurs contrats. Mais même sans ce fichu bout de papier, Hyûga s'entêtait : il obtiendrait la moyenne, devait-il se transformer le cerveau en gelée.

- « Cela te gêne si je joue du piano ? »

- « Non, vas-y. »

Tarô s'installa devant l'antique piano que Kojirô et lui avaient tant peiné à monter au grenier. Le jeune homme ouvrit le rabat, caressa les touches et souffla doucement pour enlever la couche de farine qui réussissait à s'infiltrer partout, quelque soient les protections. Voilà l'inconvénient majeur de vivre dans une boulangerie traditionnelle. Il ouvrit la partition et commença ses gammes.

Tarô avait toujours écouté de la musique classique. D'aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait, son père s'était accompagné de Schuman, Liszt, Mozart et autres compositeurs pour peindre. Il avait baigné dans les symphonies, les opéras, le baroque et le lyrisme ; déjà tout gamin, il s'amusait à jongler au rythme des concertos. Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois à Paris qu'il approfondit sa connaissance du monde musical. Dans l'appartement meublé qu'il partagea avec son père, un vieux piano droit traînait dans la pièce qui devint sa chambre. Curieux, il avait touché le clavier et enhardi par le silence approbateur de Ichirô, s'était acheté une vielle méthode chez un bouquiniste des quais. Une voisine, plus bas dans la rue, professeur de piano à la retraite, accepta de lui donner des cours particuliers en échange de menus services, comme lui porter les sacs de courses dans l'ancien escalier en colimaçon.

Il avait commencé l'apprentissage du solfège et du piano assez tard, presque trop ; toutefois, il compensait le manque de souplesse d'esprit et de doigts par une régularité sans faille dans la pratique de ses exercices. Un enfant de six ans n'aimait pas devoir faire deux heures de gammes par jour avant même de pouvoir toucher à sa partition. Pour Tarô qui connaissait l'importance de l'entraînement, ce n'était pas un problème. Il avait donc rapidement progressé, au-delà de toutes les attentes - même les siennes.

Après avoir aménagé chez les Dusfrene, Tarô pensait devoir arrêter. Néanmoins, il osa poser timidement la question aux Dusfrene, qui lui accordèrent leur autorisation à condition de ne pas jouer aux heures réservées au sommeil. Il s'attendait à avoir plus de mal avec Kojirô. Il fut surpris. Le buteur regarda ses vieilles partitions et l'encouragea à reprendre. Il l'accompagna même aux puces pour trouver un piano d'occasion qui, à défaut de coûter bien cher, pesait son poids. Le monter demanda les efforts conjoints des deux nippons et de M Dusfrene, avec Mme qui les précédait en tenant les portes ouvertes.

- « Mon frère faisait du violon. Rien ne peut être pire que le son d'un chat qu'on est en train d'éviscérer vivant. » déclara Kojirô d'un ton qui n'appelait pas à la conversation.

Tarô finissait une étude quand Kojirô repoussa ses livres d'histoires et s'installa sur son lit. Le buteur se cala confortablement et attrapa un livre dans lequel il se plongea avec un plaisir évident.

- « Tiens, un nouveau livre ? »

- « Hum. »

- « Toujours du Victor Hugo ? »

- « Non, j'ai pris du Zola, pour changer un peu. »

La progression de Kojirô en français surprit Tarô. Quand le buteur était arrivé à Paris, c'était à peine s'il pouvait articuler deux sons. Tarô avait d'ailleurs redouté de devoir servir d'interprète ad vitam aeternam. Cependant, et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Kojirô refusa qu'ils se parlassent en japonais. Il se débrouillait bien en anglais et voulut directement se mettre au français. Même seul avec son compatriote, Kojirô s'obstinait à utiliser le peu de français qu'il avait appris la journée durant, mélangé à son anglais. Il ne recourait au japonais qu'en extrême urgence, quand ni l'anglais ni le langage des signes semblait fonctionner et qu'il était nécessaire de demander de l'aide. Mais là encore, Tarô ne traduisait pas. Il indiquait ce qu'il fallait dire, et Kojirô le répétait, avec plus ou moins de succès, d'ailleurs.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tarô pour prendre ses marques autour de Kojirô. Leur première rencontre remontait à des années auparavant, du temps de leur primaire, quand ils avaient été scolarisés ensemble à la Meiwa. A ce moment, Kojirô se battait contre tous; écorché par la vie, le gamin bouillant, emporté et intraitable devenait un joueur brutal, voire violent. Tout l'opposé du souriant, aimable et discret Tarô Misaki. Puis ils se revirent lors du championnat cadet en France. Certes moins agressif, Kojirô restait fougueux, à la limite individualiste sur et hors le terrain. Et Misaki préférait de loin la compagnie des ses vieux camarades de la Nankatsu. Chacun reconnut le talent de l'autre et ils jouaient bien ensemble, cependant chacun possédait son style, ses amis, ses préoccupations. Toute somme faite, ils n'eurent pas autant d'interactions qu'on aurait pu le supposer.

Alors que Kojirô ne contrôlât pas situation, fût-elle linguistique, cela relevait d'une aberration mentale. Tarô le comprit vite. L'intention était louable ; néanmoins, apprendre le français ne se révélait pas aussi facile que ça. Kojirô avait beau passer des heures le nez dans les dictionnaires et méthodes, remplir consciencieusement des répertoires de vocabulaire, il coinçait rapidement à l'écrit et à la lecture. Il se sentait plus à l'aise pour parler, mais s'il pouvait répéter les sons, il n'arrivait pas retranscrire ce qu'il avait retenu de ses conversations du jour.

La solution tint presque du miracle. Mme Dusfrene trouva un jour chez un brocanteur une bande dessinée de Tintin, avec une page en français sur la droite, et sur la gauche, la même en japonais. Kojirô sembla ravi – apparemment, il connaissait Tintin et Milou, bien que son personnage préféré restât le capitaine Haddock (ce qui fit largement sourire Tarô car l'analogie s'approchait du parfait). L'avant-centre lut et relut l'album et quelque part dans son cerveau, un déclic se produisit. Kojirô commença à tordre le cou à la grammaire française et presque deux semaines après, il pouvait lire Tintin en français. Bon, il garda toujours un épouvantable accent et resta définitivement fâché avec la notion de genre masculin/féminin, mais il pouvait écrire et lire. Il possédait maintenant une collection impressionnante de bandes dessinées franco-belges et s'était inscrit à la bibliothèque du quartier où il se rendait régulièrement. Têtu jusqu'au bout, Kojirô avait décidé de lire les classiques de la littérature françaises, _tous_ les classiques. De Tintin à Zola, il y avait un abysse, et Kojirô l'avait sauté comme s'il avait enjambé un caniveau.

Les goûts littéraires de Kojirô avaient également surpris Tarô. A première vue, le Tigre ne semblait être pas du genre à apprécier la grande littérature, japonaise, anglaise ou française. On le voyait plus se limiter au Shônen écrit en gros caractères. Pourtant, Kojirô s'avéra avoir lu plus d'ouvrages dits de qualité que Tarô. Il essaya de se justifier, en avançant la gratuité des bibliothèques municipales, le fait que bouquiner n'empêchait pas de faire des exercices de musculation en salle etc. Mais Tarô voyait bien que Kojirô aimait lire, tout simplement. Ce qui expliquait qu'il parlât si bien anglais. Du temps de son collège à Tôhô, le buteur était tombé sur les rayons de littérature anglaise et américaine et les avait dévoré rapidement. Lire enrichissait le vocabulaire et vous familiarisait avec les structures grammaticales.

Et puis, mine de rien, cette occupation allait bien à la personnalité taciturne du grand nippon. On le voyait parfaitement, assis tranquillement quelque part, ne levant le nez de ses pages que pour renifler avec dédain à l'encontre des idioties de ses coéquipiers… Il ne manquait plus que des petites lunettes pour casser un mythe. Tarô regrettait presque que Kojirô eût une si bonne vision. Il aurait adoré avoir de nouvelles photos compromettantes à ajouter à sa collection.

Tarô abrégea ses exercices. Il s'était acheté très récemment un nouveau recueil de scherzo qu'il brûlait d'envie de jouer. Il attaqua avec entrain le premier morceau, mais tout ne se passa pas comme il le désirait :

- « Holà Coco ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? T'as pété une corde ? »

- « Non non, Kojirô, c'est bien la partition. »

- « Tu rigoles ? »

- « Non. C'est fait pour. C'est Bartók. »

- « Bartók toi-même, hé, ducon ! » s'emporta vivement Kojirô en fusillant Tarô du regard. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si--. »

- « Non, Kojirô, non ! » Tarô ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son hilarité. « Béla Bartók, c'est le nom du compositeur. Il était hongrois (1) »

- « Ah… ce n'est pas un nom, ça ! » renifla Kojirô, cependant très gêné de son éclat. Il se gratta la nuque d'un air ennuyé. « Allez, joue-moi un truc potable. »

Tarô ne dit rien et accepta ses excuses très – trop peut-être - déguisées. Il avait maintenant l'habitude des montées de sang colérique de son compatriote. C'était d'ailleurs un grand jeu pour lui que de le taquiner pour voir combien de temps l'autre allait tenir. Mais le coup du Bartók, aurait-il voulu la faire, qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé. Franchement, ce Kojirô…

- « Que veux-tu ? » Tarô fouilla dans sa pile de partition.

- « Du Chopin. J'aime bien Chopin… Au moins il ne me casse pas les couilles. » ajouta rapidement le buteur. Le milieu de terrain passa encore une fois l'éponge. Impossible de faire avouer à Kojirô que, réflexion faite, il appréciait la musique classique. Il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes avec lui.

Pour sa défense, Tarô comprenait qu'avoir dû écouter un petit frère massacrer la musique de chambre à coup d'archer pouvait vous dégoûter à vie des musiques douces. Et là, le Tigre restait fidèle au cliché. Il n'écoutait que du rock, du rap, de la techno et du métal. Des accords virils, bien rythmés. Tarô avait dû l'initier aux différents courants de musiques, et Kojirô avait bizarrement adopté le romantisme comme choix de musique.

- « Une valse, alors ? » Un grognement approuva sa suggestion. « Laquelle ? »

- « Choisis, tu en a quatorze, Coco. »

- « Je sais, Léon, je sais… »

Et Tarô entama la valse numéro neuf (2). Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kojirô oublier de lire pour se concentrer sur la musique. Il avait toujours été un public attentif bien que pointilleux sur la programmation – comme le prouvait sa sortie du Bartók. Le morceau se termina et Tarô enchaîna un autre (3). Il buta sur une partie particulièrement ardue pour les changements de doigts, et dut s'arrêter pour travailler encore et encore le passage. Kojirô allait retourner à sa lecture quand Tarô se lança.

- « Léon, c'est ton tour. »

- « … Tu es sûr… ? »

- « Certain… Et nous sommes le dernier samedi du mois… »

- « …. J'ai compris…. » Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Kojirô décoinça sa grande carcasse de son lit et commença à ranger la chambre.

Dès le début de leur cohabitation quelque peu forcée, les deux garçons durent établir des règles de vie. Comme dit précédemment, la farine s'incrustait partout, même au grenier, bien que cela ne fût pas catastrophique – loin de là. Mais il fallait régulièrement faire la poussière et passer le balai. Et deux fois par mois, un grand ménage. Les japonais décidèrent d'un rota des besognes. Si Tarô avait l'habitude de s'occuper des tâches ménagères, Kojirô découvrit avec stupeur l'existence de l'aspirateur et des éponges puis il rencontra des ennemis redoutables : les moutons, la moisissure et la calcaire. Auparavant, sa mère ou les femmes de ménages de la Tôhô se chargeaient de d'éliminer les acariens pour lui. Tarô devait donc régulièrement rappeler au buteur l'existence des ces tâches domestiques, et il excellait à jouer les inspecteurs de travaux souvent mal finis.

Kojirô ouvrit les fenêtres le temps de faire la poussière. L'air frais de cette fin de avril s'engouffra immédiatement.

- « Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ce soir ? »

- « Non, je ne pense pas. » Sans savoir pourquoi, Tarô posait pour la Miss Météo de Kojirô. Le pire : il avait plus que souvent raison.

Une fois les fenêtres fermées, le buteur renversa les chaises sur le bureau, commença à passer l'aspirateur puis se mit à quatre pattes pour examiner le dessous de son lit lorsqu'une chaussette vint boucher l'embout. Il n'avait rencontré aucun problème de ce genre dans la partie de vie de Tarô. Comme d'habitude, tout avait déjà été rangé en vue du grand nettoyage. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi bordéliques l'un que l'autre, mais Tarô, sage de son expérience avec un père encore plus bordélique que lui, s'attachait à ordonner son bordel régulièrement. Kojirô se contentait de faire de la place en poussant du pied ce qui traînait par terre sous le lit.

Au cours de son exploration qui relevait presque de la spéléologie, il retira un certain nombre de bouteilles de coca vides, autant de cadavres de chaussettes ou T-shirts raidis par la crasse ambiante, quelques B.D et livres, des assiettes aux contenus innommables et…

- « Yo, j'ai retrouvé la casquette de Prosper ! »

- « Je t'avais dit de regarder sous ton lit. »

- « … » Kojirô ignora tout bonnement la remarque narquoise – quoique juste, Tarô lui ayant bien donné ce conseil – et dépoussiéra le couvre chef rouge. Avec un sourire gamin, il la planta sur sa tête : « Regarde, je suis Genzô ! »

Tarô détacha les yeux de sa partition deux secondes, le temps de voir Kojirô imiter Wakabayashi en train de se toucher la casquette, comme le goal faisait toujours.

- « … Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux… » soupira-t-il.

- « Ouais… mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter de me foutre de sa gueule pour autant. »

- « Si tu veux. »

- « Je vais devoir la lui renvoyer… »

- « Pas la peine, on va le voir dans trois semaines. »

- « Je devrais peut-être écrire un truc dessus. Genre un autographe… Cela va valoir beaucoup d'argent bientôt. »

- « Et si au lieu de dire des conneries, tu allais récurer le bac à douche ? »

- « … …… ouais, je suppose que je peux faire ça… » grommela le tigre, nettement moins motivé par cette perspective. Mais il obéit et disparut dans la petite salle de bains, sommairement équipée d'un lavabo et d'une douche. Le W.C se situait dehors dans le couloir. Les Dufresne avaient dû faire avec les vieilles tuyauteries quand ils avaient retapé leur grenier pour en faire une chambre d'ami qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé à louer par la suite.

Les Dusfrene, un couple adorable assez jeune, adopta rapidement les deux japonais. Ce fut M Dusfrene lui-même qui proposa au directeur du lycée international de mettre ce petit « studio » à leur disposition. Julien Dusfrene, artisan boulanger-pâtissier de son état, se félicitait d'être le fournisseur officiel de la cantine des professeurs. Les élèves, eux, se contentaient de pain industriel, mais le staff raffolait du pain croustillant et des douceurs qu'il livrait tous les matins.

Amandine Dusfrene, née Coupet, elle-même boulangère, décrocha un diplôme d'études courtes de gestion des entreprises et s'attela à gagner ce contrat très juteux. Elle dut fait du forcing pour obtenir un rendez-vous, mais le directeur craqua devant les petits choux à la crème. Petit à petit, le bouche à oreille remplissant son office, leur modeste boutique obtint une certain renommée dans la capitale et les contrats de fournisseur en petite quantité (mais de qualité) avaient afflué. Devant le succès grandissant de leur entreprise, les Dusfrene se virent contraints de changer de locaux. Ils achetèrent une vielle et grande maison du début du XXème siècle, dont le rez-de-chaussée servait de boutique et d'atelier. Ils habitaient au premier et transformèrent le grenier en un petit studio presque indépendant, pour pouvoir accueillir les apprentis en cas de besoin. Mais comme les affaires marchaient bien, les employés gagnaient suffisamment bien leur vie pour pouvoir se payer leur propre logement.

Le grenier se divisait en deux parties. La plus petite servait toujours de range-merde, comme l'appelait Kojirô qui y avait mis le nez par curiosité et avait reculé devant l'amoncellement de vieux trucs inutiles. Le studio occupait le reste de l'étage. Une cloison séparait une grande chambre du coin cuisine, sommairement aménagé d'un frigidaire, d'un micro-onde, de deux plaques chauffantes et d'un évier. La salle de bain était à part, et les W.C avaient dû être installés au bout du couloir.

Les meubles de la chambre tenaient du bric-à-brac mais ils plaisaient aux garçons. La décoration toute masculine - des joueurs de foot, des filles en bikini et des voitures – donnait tout de suite le ton. Ils avaient installés leurs lits simples à un bout de la pièce, chacun sous une fenêtre mansardée. Entre eux, courant le long du mur, le grand établi récupéré dans le range-merde faisait office de bureau, après qu'ils eurent jugé les tables bancales inadéquates à l'étude. Sur le pan de mur en face du lit de Kojirô, deux armoires étroites, une commode que se partageaient les garçons et une bibliothèque disparaissant sous les piles de B.D et de partitions constituaient le reste du mobilier. Ils avaient réussi à caser le piano près du lit de Misaki, ce qui amputait fortement le coin cuisine, mais les footballeurs n'utilisaient cette pièce que pour faire réchauffer des plats tous faits. Ils mangeaient leur repas du midi soit à la cantine du lycée soit à celle du PSG et presque cinq dîners par semaine à la table des Dusfrene. Quand ils rentraient trop tard, ou voulaient laisser le couple tranquille, les deux garçons passaient au supermarché acheter des provisions de bouches et se débrouillaient très bien avec leur réserve de riz et des pâtes.

L'accueil chaleureux du couple avait d'abord gêné les deux nippons, en particulier Kojirô qui n'avait pas l'habitude du mode de vie ouvert des Occidentaux. Mais tout se passa pour le mieux. Les Dusfrene apprirent un peu de japonais et les deux lycéens proposaient souvent leur aide, comme pour décharger le camion de livraison. Rapidement, Misaki se retrouva engagé comme vendeur à la boutique. A l'inverse de Kojirô, il parlait et comprenait le français sans problème, et surtout était d'un naturel sympathique. Le buteur, quant à lui, trouva ses marques dans l'atelier. Puisqu'il aimait cuisiner, on l'initia au métier de boulanger et de pâtissier. Une activité solitaire, créative et difficile qui allait comme un gant au grand silencieux qu'il était. Tarô se chargeait des livraisons à domicile, Amandine du marketing, Julien des commandes et Kojirô de la fabrication. Une équipe bien rodée.

Les garçons faisaient partie de la famille. En trois ans, ils avaient vu naître l'héritier Dusfrene, Eric, et ils attendaient avec autant d'impatience que lui l'arrivée de la petite sœur ou petit frère, prévue pour octobre. Kojirô avait laissé bouche bée Tarô quand il fit la démonstration pour la première fois de ses talents de changeurs de couches. Bizarrement, le tigre avait toujours été le chouchou des enfants. Quand il allait récupérer Eric à la sortie de la maternelle, les gamins fonçaient sur lui… tout comme les nourrices.

- « Ton côté peluche… » avait glissé un Tarô bien espiègle.

- « … Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la peluche ? » C'était ce côté gros nounours renfrogné qui séduisait tant les gamins… et les nourrices.

Tarô dut interrompre ses exercices pour répondre au téléphone. Il regarda l'écran et fronça les sourcils.

- « M Gaudart ? »

- « … »

- « Je vois… Je vais lui demander. _Kojirô ? »_ Tarô boucha l'écouteur d'une main, bien que cela ne fut pas la peine, puisqu'il parlait japonais

_- « Ouais ? » _Kojirô sortit de la salle de bain et Tarô dut faire des efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le tigre en gants plastiques jaune fluo, une éponge pleine de mousse à la main, quelle vision… Surtout qu'il s'en était mis dans les cheveux.

_- « L'entraîneur nous demande de passer plus tôt ce soir. Tu es libre, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_- « Si tu penses que cela ne va pas à l'encontre de mes devoirs domestiques… »_

_- «_ _Crétin ! _Oui, nous serons là. A bientôt. » Il raccrocha.

Au départ, cela l'avait presque contrarié que Kojirô soit avec lui tout le temps. Au point que ceux qui voulaient joindre l'avant-centre lui téléphonaient, à lui, Tarô. Certes, ils avaient raison, le buteur ne se trouvait jamais bien loin mais mince… Il n'était pas sa secrétaire. Ceci dit, après que Kojirô eût détruit son troisième portable - en s'asseyant dessus cette fois - Tarô comprit que son colocataire resterait un cas désespéré. Comme il avait exactement les mêmes amis, le même emploi du temps (aux cours de rattrapage près), il accepta de transmettre les invitations et les demandes des uns et des autres. Et puis Kojirô n'était pas si désagréable que ça, une fois la mesure de la bestiole prise.

Le bruit de grattage accéléré apprit à Tarô que son coéquipier venait de passer la vitesse turbo. S'ils voulaient être à l'heure pour ce nouveau rendez-vous, ils avaient intérêt à se bouger. Il acheva le nettoyage de la chambre tandis que Kojirô finissait la salle de bains. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils mettaient la dernière touche à leur sac de sport.

- « Bon… on y va comment ? » demanda Kojirô. « Le métro, ça va être chaud, non ? »

- « Et le taxi ? » proposa Tarô en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

- « Bouchon et cher. » Kojirô maîtrisait l'art de résumer les situations.

- « Alors, le métro. Essaye juste de ne pas te faire voir. »

- « Va te faire voir toi-même. » Ce qui prouvait que l'humour de Hyûga pouvait facilement trouver ses limites.

- « Vous y aller déjà, les garçons ? » s'étonna Julien.

- « Ouais, l'entraîneur veut nous parler. »

- « Ben montez, le stade est presque sur mon chemin. » A défaut d'être en avance, au moins économiseraient-ils de l'argent.

Les deux japonais s'entassèrent dans la petite camionnette de livraison et bientôt ils filaient sur le périphérique. Filer était un bien grand mot, mais ils avançaient sans trop de peine. Julien les déposa pas trop loin du stade qu'ils regagnèrent à pieds. Kojirô comme Tarô avançait vite, pour ne pas se faire repérer mais ils n'échappèrent pas à la détection des fans. Heureusement, l'entrée « joueur » se profilait à quelques mètres et un bon sprint régla l'histoire.

- « Ahahah, c'est bien la première fois que je vois des joueurs fuirent des fans aussi vite ! » rigola le gardien en les laissant passer. Tout le monde connaissait les deux japonais ici au stade qui servait ce « fief » au PSG.

C'était qu'ils avaient réussi un exploit que nul autre européen avait même rêvé de réaliser. Presque deux ans après, on en parlait encore. On ne sut jamais ce qui enflamma autant les esprits : le fait qu'ils soient si jeunes ? Le fait qu'ils soient japonais ? Le fait qu'ils fassent coup double ? Parce qu'ils l'avaient fait : dès leurs seize ans, signer un contrat pro avec le PSG, l'équipe de L1.

Kojirô n'y avait pas cru : déjà qu'on lui proposât une bourse sport études pour le PSG 15-18 ans était déjà un miracle. Mais, là, il restait sur le cul : le rêve continuait. .

Après la coupe du monde des équipes cadettes, Kojirô était revenu au Japon, finir son année scolaire (4) et se préparer à entrer au lycée Tôhô. Tsubasa s'apprêtait déjà à partir au Brésil, passer pro. Lui restait englué ici. A défaut d'une carrière internationale, il se jura de rester invaincu sur le sol japonais. Une semaine s'écoula tout juste que déjà le PSG contactait la Tôhô pour arranger le transfert du jeune joueur.

Les performances assez médiocres de l'équipe 13-15 lors du dernier championnat de France, qui s'était terminé sur le triomphe des Bordelais menés par Pierre Alcide, avaient poussé la direction à changer de staff et de stratégie. Le nouvel entraîneur, Antoine Brocard, prit l'initiative de recruter large, pour trouver des footballeurs prometteurs. Lui aussi avait suivi la coupe cadette et il n'eut pas à trop insister pour convaincre les actionnaires d'aller chercher au pays du soleil levant des candidats peu chers, faciles à former et capables du meilleur.

Kaori Matsumoto, celle qui recruta Kojirô lorsqu'il jouait à la Meiwa, appuya cette demande. Le principal intéressé bondit sur la proposition, alors que certains pensaient qu'il faisait la bêtise de sa vie. Il ne parlait pas français, ne décrochait pas un contrat pro. Bien sûr, comparé au chemin royal que Tsubasa allait emprunter, il faisait figure d'écolier. Mais le PSG, même junior, c'était la France, et la France c'était l'Europe. Et puis, le niveau des 15-18 ans français valait bien celui des universités japonaises voir même celui de la J-League. Il signa et s'envola mi-août, juste après avoir fêté son quinzième anniversaire avec sa famille.

Il partait pourtant avec le cœur lourd. Il savait, qu'une fois en Europe, il allait faire face à des situations difficiles. Ni famille, ni ami. Tout juste un guide de conversation dans la poche. Il avait l'impression de trahir la Tôhô qui avait tant fait pour lui, ainsi que Ken et Takeshi qui l'avaient suivi. Mais c'était son rêve.

Kojirô s'intégra facilement au lycée international et au PSG 15-18. La présence de Tarô à ses côtés facilita les choses, mais il aurait fini par faire son trou. Kojirô pouvait être – et était, comme dirait un certain autre nippon – grincheux, mais il avait bon fond et sa passion pour le foot aurait convaincu les plus suspicieux. En fait, Tarô jalousa presque ce succès, lui qui si gentil qu'il en devenait presque timide. Si Tarô était plus volubile sur un terrain, c'était hors du gazon que Kojirô restait le plus aimable. Frères opposés du Pays du Soleil Levant, ils ne se ressemblaient que par leur flamme footballistique. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, mais même Albert Gaudart, l'entraîneur du PSG, entendit parler d'eux.

Les deux japonais s'imposèrent vite comme le noyau dur de l'équipe junior 15-18, et parvinrent en une saison à faire remonter le club en seconde position du classement, dépassant les lyonnais et suivant les bordelais de très près. Tarô put ainsi continuer son duel avec Pierre Alcide et Kojirô défia Louis Napoléon pendant deux ans pour le titre de meilleur buteur du championnat. Leur succès enfla et enfla au point que Gaudart se déplaça pour venir les voir jouer. Une fois, deux fois… Au bout de la troisième fois, il avait fait son choix. Il attendit l'été, pour que les deux japonais passent la barre des seize ans (5) et leur fit signer un contrat pro. Ils ne jouaient que remplaçants pour le moment, mais pouvoir côtoyer et s'entraîner avec des pro, des grands noms du foot européen était en soi une récompense des plus extraordinaire pour les deux ovnis du foot français. Gaudart sut que Brocard avait vu juste, un soir où perdu pour perdu, il décida de tenter le coup.

Le PSG affrontait l'OM. Le match s'annonçait difficile, en net désavantage pour les parisiens qui s'étaient déplacés à la cité phocéenne et où le stade balançait nettement en leur défaveur. Ayant déjà affrontée les gros calibres du championnat, l'équipe était à bout : menée 3-0, il ne restait que trente minutes de jeu et Gaudart ne voyait pas de solution. Il était en train de s'arracher les cheveux quand il entendit une conversation entre trois remplaçants, les trois juniors qu'il avait fait signé très récemment, sur l'insistance de Brocard qui ne voulait pas voir ses poulains aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte.

Le plus grand des japonais, assis par terre, s'étirait.

- « Pff, au point où on en est, autant attaquer. » grommela-t-il.

- « Mais, Léon, ils mènent ! » protesta un certain Lambert, un petit français au visage rond. « Tarô, tu en pense quoi ? »

- « Je pense qu'ils rentrent dans notre défense comme dans du petit beurre. » répondit laconiquement l'autre japonais qui sautillait sur place.

- « Exactement ! » cracha Léon-Kojirô (Et là, Gaudart se demanda d'où lui venait ce surnom ridicule. Léon ! Pour un japonais !) « Si c'était Tsubasa le capitaine, il ordonnerait d'attaquer. De toute façon, ils vont nous mettre encore deux buts si ça continue… alors autant les en empêcher et rester digne. »

- « Si c'était Tsubasa le capitaine, c'est nous qui mènerions… » commenta Tarô. L'amertume dans la voix du jeune frappa Gaudart. Il cligna des yeux, appréciant les arguments des uns et des autres. Puis il jeta l'éponge.

- « Hé, les jeunes ! Bougez-vous, vous entrez ! » gueula-t-il. Il restait moins de trente minutes à jouer, autant faire tous les remplacements possibles pendant que cela valait le coup. « Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes fait ! »

Les autres joueurs s'étonnèrent de cette décision. Les trois nouveaux étaient certes bons, surtout les deux faces de citrons pressés, mais ils n'avaient jamais joué en match officiel. Bof, autant les tester grandeur réelle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il restait un espoir de gagner ce match.

Matthieu, Tarô et Kojirô firent leur entrée dans le monde pro au Stade Vélodrome. Du coup, la cité portuaire garda toujours un petit quelque chose de spécial dans leur cœur. Matthieu et Tarô jouaient milieux. Sans même ciller, ils firent une série de une-deux pour permettre à Kojirô de foncer vers les but et Tarô lui adressa une passe au millimètre près. 3-1. Le gardien de l'OM se mangea un tir du tigre en pleine poire. Kojirô était presque étonné que le ballon rentrât. Il avait frappé de toutes ses forces, comme d'habitude, mais n'avait même pas décoché son tir le plus puissant. Les trois voulaient juste tester la défense d'en face, vraiment ramollie devant le peu de combativité de leur adversaires. Le jeu reprit, Matthieu récupéra la balle et la passa à Kojirô qui tira de là où il se trouvait. La défense vit le bolide passer et c'était 3-2. Mais cette fois, l'OM se réveilla… Tout comme le PSG, encouragé par ces deux buts des plus improbables. La défense tint bon, l'attaque assista Kojirô qui marqua son premier coup du chapeau dès son premier match officiel – les premiers d'une longue série – et bon joueur, laissa l'autre avant finir le travail, puisque de toute façon, marqué à la culotte comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas tirer. 4-3, trente minutes sur les chapeaux de roues et la victoire aux parisiens. Les deux japonais firent figure d'anges gardiens et reçurent les félicitations de leurs co-équipiers et des supporters. Pourtant, ils se contentèrent de saluer le public et de rentrer prendre une douche. Timides ? Peu désireux d'attirer les jalousies ? Non, simplement calmes devant la frénésie de la victoire. Gaudart saisit même le grand japonais maugréer dans sa barbe en rentrant aux vestiaires :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent me casser les couilles ? Ce n'était pas bien difficile, hein, Coco ? »

- « Si tu le dis… Tu as le triomphe modeste toi au moins. »

Puis ils se chamaillèrent en japonais et Gaudart ne comprit plus rien, mais il était indéniable que ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment bien.

Il sollicita les trois nouveaux de plus en plus. Lambert eut du mal à suivre, et lui-même reconnaissait ne pas avoir le niveau de ses deux amis étrangers. Néanmoins, il restait un bon joueur et un coéquipier sûr, bosseur, appliqué. L'été suivant, Gaudart revit le contrat des japonais. Ils faisaient partie des quinze joueurs principaux ! Cependant, ils demeuraient liés au club junior des 15-18 et se devaient avant tout à cette équipe. Néanmoins, si leur emploi du temps le permettait, ils se trouvaient toujours soit sur le terrain avec les pro, soit sur le banc de touche.

Tarô et Kojirô voyaient leurs dix-huit ans approcher à grand pas, et ils se doutaient - et se réjouissaient en silence - que leurs entrées dans le monde pro « officielle » attisaient les convoitises des clubs européens. Ils pensaient d'ailleurs que c'était à ce propos que Gaudart voulait les voir avant le match de ce soir. Bingo.

- « Bon, les zozos! » fit-il dès qu'ils entrèrent dans son bureau. Ils avaient été surnommés ainsi par l'équipe pro tout en gardant leurs surnoms personnels de Léon et Coco, même si personne ne savait d'où ils venaient. A force d'entendre les deux s'appeler ainsi, ils avaient prit le pli. « Tarô va fêter ses dix-huit piges dans moins de deux semaines et Léon dans trois mois. Techniquement, z'êtes sous contrat avec nous, toutes équipes confondues, jusqu'à la fin du championnat. Donc z'allez pas me sauter sur la première offre un peu tentante qu'on vous fait. Et puis, z'allez rester ici, sinon je vous mets trois baffes. C'est compris ? »

Gaudart ne prétendait à rien d'autre qu'être lui-même : un entraîneur de foot. Il ne souhaitait ni entrer à l'Académie Française ni agiter les petites cuillères autour du thé de Mme la Marquise. Il était brut du décoffrage, avec lui ça passait ou ça cassait.

Ce comportement s'expliquait très facilement ; célibataire et content de le rester, sans aucun plan pour changer cette situation, Albert Gaudart n'avait ni ne voulait d'enfant. Il aimait le sport, et serait prêt à sacrifier ses deux reins pour le bien-être de son équipe. Cependant, il refusait de baby-sitter des gamins mal embouchés, plein de mépris pour l'antiquité des stades qu'il était, incapables de se soumettre à la moindre discipline, ne jouant au foot que pour l'argent, la gloire et le strass. Il reconnaissait que Tarô et Kojirô ne correspondaient en rien à ce schéma, néanmoins, il ne savait pas comment interagir avec ces jeunes adultes. Il ne possédait aucun instinct paternel mais il se doutait qu'il fallait s'adresser à un peu différemment des grands gaillards qu'il côtoyait habituellement.

- « Ça dépend. » fit Tarô, nullement impressionné par ce remontage de bretelle. Cela faisait un an qu'il supportait le caractère de Gaudart, et il était blindé. « Perso, je ne joue pas pour l'argent, mais je crois avoir compris que certains clubs anglais semblaient intéressés par mon jeu. Et l'autre patate, il a toujours rêvé d'aller en Italie… »

- « Et z'avez quoi contre la France, hein, la baguette de Sushi ? »

- « Rien… Mais il va falloir nous convaincre. »

- « Pff, bande de malappris. » marmonna Gaudart. Mais c'était le jeu, et au fond de lui, il savait que les deux joueurs faisaient le bon choix en faisant monter les enchères. Restait à savoir si le PSG pouvait s'aligner. « Bon, on va parler popote un autre jour. Là, c'est votre calendrier qui m'emmerde. »

- « Ah… La coupe du monde des moins de vingt ans ? » avança Tarô. C'était toujours lui qui menait les négociations et qui servait de porte-parole au duo japonais. Le temps avait dévoilé que Kojirô Hyûga et Albert Gaudart se ressemblaient beaucoup au niveau caractères et qu'ils étaient incapables d'avoir une conversation sans se gueuler dessus. Et comme ils avaient du coffre, leurs chamailleries incessantes faisaient trembler tout le stade.

- « Ouais… En plein pendant l'été, juste pendant cette cochonceté de bac. Comme si vous aviez besoin de vous prendre pour des savants. » Ici Kojirô grogna, bien d'accord avec son entraîneur. « Donc on a négocié avec tout le monde, un sacré paquet de gros crétins, mais bon… Z'allez passer le bac avant tout le monde et vous partirez faire vos matchs éliminatoires après notre match contre l'OL. Vous raterez deux matchs de poule, mais j'ai besoin de vous contre l'équipe de Napoléon, et c'est pas Léon ici présent qui va me contredire. »

En effet, Kojirô affichait un grand sourire carnassier. Cette année réglerait les comptes. Napoléon, le buteur lyonnais, avait remporté le titre de meilleur buteur il y a deux ans, avec tout juste trois buts d'écarts. L'année dernière, la récompensé revint à Kojirô, qui l'avait distancé de deux buts. Cette année, c'était la belle, et la dernière occasion de s'affronter.

- « Le bac avant tout le monde ? Mais quand ? »

- « Euh… dans deux semaines. »

- « HEIN ! »

Et là l'entraîneur fut le témoin d'une scène qui entra dans ses annales, et qui restera un des ses anecdotes favorites à raconter aux journalistes, plus tard dans sa vie, lors des nombreuses interviews qu'il donnera sur les célèbres Kojirô Hyûga et Tarô Misaki. Il eut la preuve que ses deux gaillards n'étaient en fait que de grands gamins en pleine panique à l'idée de passer leur examen de fin de scolarité si tôt. Kojirô blanchit et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en se lamentant sur ses notes d'histoires, pendant que Tarô ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans pouvoir émettre un son.

- « ET MERDE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE FAIT CHIER ! » finit-il par gueuler. Le buteur à ses côtés hoqueta bruyamment et regarda son compatriote, d'habitude toujours si calme, faire le moulin à vent avec ses bras.

- « On reste souple sur les pattes arrières, Coco. » rassura l'entraîneur. « Z'êtes au vert après ce match. Et le lycée va vous faire des séances de bachotage accéléré. D'ailleurs, z'étudierez avec tous les français de l'équipe junior. Comme vous, ils ont des éliminatoires et vont passer le bac en avance. »

- « Matthieu ? » L'affolement du milieu de terrain fit immédiatement place au souci amical.

- « Ouais, il a été sélectionné. Avec Alcide et Napoléon, DONC, » rugit l'entraîneur en foudroyant les deux zigotos devant lui, « z'allez les côtoyer AVANT le match contre l'OL, » Kojirô eut un ricanement pas franchement agréable « et AVANT cette foutue coupe, » au tour de Misaki d'avoir un sourire bizarre. « DONC z'allez être calmes et Z'ALLEZ PAS ME LES PROVOQUER ET VOUS BAGARRER ! »

- « OUI M'SIEUR ! » Kojirô beugla de toutes ses forces. Mais son entrain ne dissimula aucunement son esprit combatif ou la lueur espiègle dans le regard de Tarô.

- « DEGAGEZ ! JE VOUS AI ASSEZ VU ! »

Ouais, c'était beau de rêver. Eux, calmes et pas provocateurs ? Ils avaient déteints l'un sur l'autre, mais le mélange n'avait pas été flatteur : ils ne gardaient que le pire de l'un comme de l'autre. Pourquoi l'autre simplet n'avait-il pas calmé l'autre saucisse ? Pourquoi l'autre saucisse n'avait-il pas pu inculquer son manque d'humour à l'autre simplet ? Pff, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Béla Bartók, né le 25 mars 1881 à Nagyszentmiklós en Hongrie (aujourd'hui Sânnicolau Mare, soit en français _Saint-Nicolas le Grand_, Roumanie), décédé le 26 septembre 1945 à New York, était un compositeur, pianiste et collectionneur de musique folklorique d'Europe de l'Est. Il fut l'un des fondateurs de l'ethnomusicologie (source : Wikipedia)

**Note personnelle de l'auteur :** Bartók est un auteur très réputé pour la complexité technique de ses morceaux ainsi que … euh… l'arrangement musical particulier… C'est des fois très beau, et des fois, on se dit que faire une faute note irait mieux que la note indiquée… (avis perso)

fr./watch?vdedLXUWkWSA Valse No.9 en la bémol majeur, Op.69 No.1. Valse dite de l'adieu.

fr./watch?vzaUvW960uCc Valse No.7 en do dièse, Op.64 No 2.

Au Japon, l'année scolaire débute en avril et se finit en mars. La coupe du monde eut lieu à Paris durant l'été lors des vacances d'été de troisième et dernière année de collège des nippons.

Techniquement, Tarô est du 5 mai et Kojirô du 17 août.


	3. Fautil qu'il m'en souvienne

Après considération, j'ai changé le rating pour 13/K+ ; ce qui me semble plus approprié pour la suite de l'histoire…Parce que je pense que la façon dont des jeunes hommes de dix-huit ans parlent… enfin, les miens parlent de façon osée.

Alors, suite à un commentaire, le précise que les va et vient dans le temps est volontaire. Je me rends compte que c'est peut-être déconcertant pour vous, mais c'est comme ça, c'est le charme de ma fic… S'il vous plaît, accrochez-vous !

Et une fois n'étant pas coutume, Tsubasa va s'en prendre plein dans la tête – dans ce chapitre et le suivant.

**Paris sera toujours Paris**

Chapitre trois : Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne

- « Vous ne devinerez jamais qui vient d'entrer dans le stade ! » défia une voix, emplie de certitude que justement, personne ne trouverait la réponse à sa question.

- « Kojirô ! » lancèrent Ken Wakashimazu et Kazuki Sorimachi, en stoppant leur jeu de passes.

- « Capitaine ! » s'exclama Takeshi Sawada en lâchant le ballon qu'il tenait en main.

- « Tarô ! » répondirent joyeusement plusieurs joueurs, se figeant dans leurs actions.

- « Mais comment vous savez ? » gémit Ryô Ishizashi.

- « Baka, on les attend depuis trois jours ! » répliqua Teppei Kisugi avec une bourrade amicale vers son coéquipier de toujours.

- « Ce sont les seuls à ne pas encore avoir rejoint le stage de préparation… » ajouta Hajime Taki.

Mais la joie résonnait dans chaque mot et venait se réverbérer sur les hautes parois du stade.

Le soleil, qui avait commencé son ascension dans le ciel japonais, inondait la pelouse du stade Kashima, dans la préfecture de Ibaraki. Ce stade, terrain de jeu des Kashima Antlers, l'équipe meneuse de la J-League, avait été pendant longtemps le fleuron et le symbole du mouvement pro-foot japonais. Depuis, la coupe du monde 2002 avait changé la configuration de l'archipel ; et cette infrastructure pouvant accueillir près de quarante-deux milles personnes faisait petite mine face au géant stade de Yokohama et ses soixante-dix milles sièges. Néanmoins, l'équipe junior nippone des moins de dix-neuf ans avait été honorée de se voir attribuer ce vénérable stade comme lieu d'entraînement.

Certaines des plus belles pages de l'histoire du foot national s'étaient écrites sur cette même pelouse. Histoire qu'ils se devaient maintenant de continuer, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. Si jamais leur motivation baissait, il suffisait à la vingtaine de jeunes adultes de jeter un coup d'œil aux gradins pour que leurs cœurs se regonflassent. Alors que personne n'y croyait, les Antlers étaient parvenus à remplir absolument chacune de ses quarante-deux milles places lors d'une finale des plus disputées. Et eux, la sélection junior, avaient maintenant toute la confédération derrière eux. Ils avaient le meilleur stade, le meilleur staff, le meilleur de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient jamais désirer. Ils se devaient de gagner cette coupe du monde junior. Et tous espéraient que dans deux mois, une fois cette fameuse coupe ramenée au Pays du Soleil Levant, ils allaient recevoir leur convocation en équipe nationale, comme Tsubasa Ohzora.

Voilà près de six semaines qu'ils s'entraînaient tous en vue des phases qualificatives de cette coupe. Les pronostics les donnaient grand gagnant incontesté de leur poule, mais les joueurs avaient décidés de se donner à fond dès le début. Par expérience, l'équipe savait qu'elle devait se méfier des surprises. Et si tout était si facile, les préliminaires serviraient de match « blanc » pour roder le jeu collectif.

Pourtant, tous les commentateurs et journalistes s'accordaient sur ce même point : jamais l'équipe du Japon n'avait été aussi soudée. Parmi les joueurs, il n'y avait pas de tête nouvelle à proprement parler. La plupart des joueurs se connaissaient, coéquipiers et adversaires d'un jour. Seul Shingo Aoi était « à intégrer » puisqu'il avait passé les trois dernières années en Italie. Mais tous dans l'équipe le connaissaient : on avait beaucoup parlé de lui, ici au Japon. Il avait, d'un certain point de vue, fait mieux que le capitaine de la formation nippone. Bien que Tsubasa jouât pro au Brésil, le pays incontesté du foot, Shingo avait évolué en Italie, certes dans une équipe junior, mais face à ces joueurs européen qui eux, étaient super connus. Au diable le Brésil ! Ils avaient beau être bons et plus que bons, si vous restiez dans votre pampa, cela ne servait un peu à rien du tout.

Mais…

Mais il manquait deux personnes à l'appel. Deux placards vides dans les vestiaires, deux places libres sur le banc de titulaires, deux maillots qui n'avaient pas été réclamés. Les n°9 et 11. Une absence qui se faisait cruellement sentir. Ils étaient chacun dans leurs spécialités les piliers indiscutables de l'équipe nationale. Et la belle mécanique nippone semblait capable de s'enrayer.

Genzô Wakabayashi annonça ce contretemps, en même temps qu'il expliquait son propre retard de deux semaines. Lui s'était arrêté en Chine et Malaisie pour glaner des informations sur leurs futurs adversaires – et là, il fallait lire entre les lignes et comprendre « espionner ». La dernière fois qu'il avait vus ses deux compatriotes, ils étaient à Mulhouse, France, il y a déjà deux mois de ça… Un bon week-end, ce week-end là. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons amis, Genzô pour l'Asie, Tarô pour le Royaume-Uni et Kojirô pour l'Italie et l'Espagne.

Et aujourd'hui, les fils prodigues étaient de retour.

L'équipe au grand complet s'élança vers les vestiaires. Cela faisait trois ans qu'aucun des deux n'était rentré au Japon. Si certains avaient eu plus nouvelles que d'autres – Kojirô s'avéra être un correspondant régulier, quoique qu'assez laconique dans ses missives, ce qui était compensé par les courts délires de Tarô qui (on le sentait) avait été obligé de griffonner quelques lignes en bas de page. On sentait aussi clairement que Tarô glissait toujours la dite page rapidement dans l'enveloppe qu'il cachetait tout aussi rapidement, parce que sinon, Kojirô n'aurait jamais laissé de tels propos inscrits noir sur blanc… Donc si certains avaient eu des nouvelles, d'autres n'avaient que les informations données par les précédents heureux destinataires. Mais aujourd'hui tous voulaient des informations fraîches !

- « Les gars ! » réprimanda Tsubasa. « Je vous signale qu'on est en plein entraînement ! »

La remarque refroidit les esprits. Il n'y avait bien que Tsubasa pour penser à s'entraîner dans un tel moment. « Et puis, ils sont sûrement à la visite médicale. » reprit le capitaine. « Alors, on finit cet exercice et on ira les accueillir à la pause. »

Une partie de l'équipe fut calmée et rassurée. Tsubasa n'avait pas un cœur de pierre. Mais certains se dirent qu'il exagérait. Il n'y avait pas que le foot dans la vie. Enfin pas pour lui… Enfin…

Enfin, le dernier tir au but fusa vers Genzô qui l'arrêta sans problème – Ryô n'était connu ni pour la rapidité ni la force de son shoot. L'exercice avait cependant vidé les dernières réserves d'énergie des joueurs, et ils avançaient plutôt cahin-caha. Ils avaient mérités une bonne pause. Aussi le couloir restait assez silencieux. Suffisamment pour que tous entendirent le cri de protestation qui résonna soudain.

- « Mais Coco ! T'es gonflé, répondre à mon téléphone comme ça ! »

- « Mais il sonnait dans le vide ! »

- « Ben oui, je pissais ! Je ne peux pas tout faire non plus ! »

- « Il est chouette, ton téléphone. J'espère que tu l'as assuré celui-là. Tu penses t'asseoir dessus encore une fois, ou tu vas innover ? »

- « Tarô ! Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si tu continues ? Je te refais le coup du nattô-lardons ! »

- « Pitié ! »

- « Bon, c'était qui ? »

- « Ta copine. » répondit placidement Tarô. La teneur de l'échange avait laissé coi la totalité de l'équipe, à l'exception de Genzô, qui, appuyé sur le mur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, regardait ses coéquipiers découvrirent le nouveau visage de leurs amis.

- « Laquelle ? » grommela fortement Kojirô.

- « Comment ça, laquelle ? Kojirô, je suis officiellement choqué ! » Mais la voix n'était pas outrée. Au contraire. Plus taquine semblait impossible.

- « Comme si j'allais te croire… »

- « Les footeux, c'est comme les marins, une fille dans chaque stade, hum ? »

- « Exact. Ce qui ne me dit pas LAQUELLE m'a appelé. »

- « Une Italienne, je crois. Non définitivement, Italienne. Ciao, c'est italien ou espagnol ?»

- « Italien. Mais cela ne me dit pas QUI elle était ? »

- « Kojirô, ôte-moi le doute… combien de filles t'es-tu fait en un mois ? »

- « Des Italiennes ? Trois… non quatre. Euh… trois et demi ? »

- « Comment tu peux te faire trois filles et demi ? » demanda un Tarô plutôt curieux.

- « … des jumelles, ça compte pour une ou pour deux ? »

- « Léon… tu me désespères ! » clama Tarô.

- « Hé ho, c'est bon ! Quand on voit ta dernière copine… »

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma dernière copine ? »

- « Ben, on va dire qu'elle n'avait pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre. »

- « Je sais. Et alors ? »

- « Et elle avait un rire vraiment con. »

- « C'est parce qu'elle était conne, Léon. »

- « … ET C'EST MOI QUE TU VIENS CRITIQUER ? » s'emporta Kojirô en une des fameuses poussées de sang. En ça, au moins, il n'avait pas changé. Dommage, parce que c'était un côté de lui dont on se serait passé volontiers.

- « Mais pourquoi tu me prends la tête ? Elle était conne avec des gros lolos. Que lui demandes-tu de plus ? »

- « Et c'est moi l'obsédé ici… »

- « Oui… et tu as déteint sur moi. C'est ta faute. Prends tes responsabilités. »

Sur ce, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit en grand et Tarô jaillit, accompagné d'une vocifération et d'une chaussure catapultée par un individu clairement contrarié. Emporté dans son élan, le joueur se cogna contre Hikaru Matsumaya, le premier arrivé, qui s'était congelé sur place, la main à deux centimètres de la poignée.

- « Ouch ! Salut Matsumaya, ça va ? »

Matsumaya se releva, ignorant la main que Tarô lui tendait.

- « Depuis quand tu es si grand ? » marmonna-t-il. En effet, tous les regards étaient fixés sur le n°11. D'habitude mince, voire fluet, il affichait désormais une masse musculaire appréciable. Si le nordique était tombé sous l'impact du choc, Tarô était resté solidement planté sur ses appuis.

- « Hé ! Je veux ma basket ! » tonna Kojirô derrière lui, en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- « Waaaa, ils mangent quoi en France ? » demanda un Takeshi incrédule. Tout comme Tarô avait grandi et s'était fortifié, Kojirô avait aussi poussé. Il avait toujours été avec Ken Wakashimazu l'un des plus grand de l'équipe. Après tout, la race nippone n'était pas réputée pour sa stature élevée. Mais là… Il ressemblait désormais à un roc et faisait deux fois Kazuki – un joueur dont la corpulence rentrait dans la moyenne - en largeur, en grandeur, en tout…

De plus, à les voir tous les deux côte à côte, Tarô et Kojirô semblaient capables de redimensionner l'espace. Le couloir paraissait avoir rétréci, la porte minuscule, le reste de l'équipe de la taille d'un nain, et le tout donnait une idée d'étriqué, de manque de place et d'étouffement. Pourtant, ils étaient juste debout en train de saluer leurs plus vielles connaissances, mais une aura émanait d'eux. Ils se déplaçaient avec une démarche souple et autoritaire. Ils dégageaient la certitude d'être sûr de soi, la confiance tranquille, la maîtrise d'une force certaine, mais tout juste bridée, prête à éclater. Un charisme indéniable qui attirait les yeux et le cœur.

- « Yo Prosper! »

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Kojirô se précipita sur Genzô. Les deux joueurs étaient pourtant connus pour se tolérer à peine, et se mettre à cracher comme des chats dès qu'ils se retrouvaient à moins de trois mètres l'un de l'autre.

- « Coco est méchant avec moi ! »

- « C'est bien fait. Apprends à penser avec ton cerveau, pas avec ta bite. »

- « Ouais, mais moi au moins, j'ai une bite… Pas comme certain ici qui n'arrivent même pas à mettre une certaine Gretchen dans leur lit… »

- « La difficulté n'était pas de la mettre _dans _mon lit, mais _hors_ de mon lit. Allez, Léon, viens me montrer ton tir de tapette. »

- « Genzô, je sens que tu vas regretter ça. » fit Tarô.

- « Ouais, viens pas te plaindre si je te brise le poignet. »

- « Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Schneider ! Tu vises haut, Léon… »

Ignorant le reste de l'équipe qui était en train de succomber au cas rarissime d'apoplexie généralisée, les trois marchèrent imperturbablement vers le terrain.

Genzô était satisfait de l'effet produit. Le duo aurait répété minutieusement la scène qu'ils n'auraient pas fait mieux ! Et dire qu'ils étaient naturels ! Et totalement ignorants du choc qu'ils venaient d'infliger à leurs camarades. Lui-même avait eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Pour lui, le changement avait été graduel, une évolution douce, jusqu'au jour où il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que d'admettre que Tarô et Kojirô avaient réellement changé. Positivement changé, dirait-il.

S'il avouait toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité, Genzô admettrait qu'il préférait le Tarô Misaki actuel au Tarô Misaki qu'il l'avait retrouvé en Allemagne six ans auparavant. Le nippon avait fait tout le voyage depuis Paris pour venir en Bavière rendre visite à son partenaire d'un an. Ils avaient évoqué la Nankatsu primaire, les copains laissés derrière, la coupe des benjamins et… et puis pour boucher le silence qui devenait gênant, ils étaient aller taper le ballon avec un groupe de jeunes dans le parc.

Genzô appréciait son compatriote ; cependant, il le trouvait trop gentil, à la limite du fade. Il lui manquait cette présence, ce désir d'être le meilleur, une sorte d'égoïsme qui l'aurait transformé en meneur d'hommes. Les deux garçons se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises, et le gardien de but commença à noter des changements, particulièrement lors du championnat des équipes cadettes. Tarô n'hésitait plus à donner son avis ou à prendre la parole. Pour autant, il ne s'imposait pas, et s'effaçait trop rapidement à son goût.

Puis, il y eut ce voyage à Paris. Le gardien venait rendre visite à son ami qui, contre toute attente, était resté en France après avoir décroché un contrat dans une équipe 15-18 ans. Genzô avait été content de cette nouvelle. Tarô méritait largement ce qui lui arrivait. Au fils du temps, il avait lié avec lui une amitié solide, fondée sur le respect de l'autre. Il appréciait notamment cette candeur et gentillesse chez Tarô, qui semblait accepter tout le monde sans juger…

Alors quel ne fut pas son choc lorsqu'il le vit en train de s'engueuler au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un, c'était Kojirô, mais ça, Genzô ne l'apprit que quelque temps après – quarante-cinq minutes, pour êtres précis. Oui, Tarô avait changé. Il se tenait plus droit, les épaules plus carrées et ne cachait plus son côté taquin que Genzô pensait avoir décelé. Il était plus mature, plus sûr de lui… et il devait tout cela à Kojirô.

Cette révélation qui le frappa était pourtant très récente. Inconsciemment, il en avait pris la mesure des mois auparavant, mais Genzô aimait cataloguer les choses. C'était son esprit dit « chirurgical » qui faisait de lui un si bon gardien de but. Avec lui, le doute ne pouvait pas exister. Aussi décida-t-il lors de leur dernier week-end ensemble qu'il préférait le duo du maintenant aux individus d'antan. Pour un week-end, cela avait été un week-end.

- « Yo Prosper ! Prosper ! »

- « … … … J'hallucine, ou il porte ma casquette ?! »

- « Bonjour, Genzô-kun. Kojirô, rend-lui sa casquette…. Maintenant ! » Tarô soupira lourdement. Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'ils avaient débarqué que déjà Kojirô et lui se cherchaient des noises… Rectification, que Kojirô cherchait des noises à Genzô. Il fallait admettre que le buteur avait tapé fort. Un grand sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il s'était affublé du fameux couvre-chef rouge retrouvé récemment sous son lit, mais avec une telle inclination que cela en devenait ridicule.

- « … tu…. Tu as écrit _dans_ ma casquette… » remarqua un Genzô incrédule qui triturait le chapeau qu'il venait d'arracher à Kojirô.

- « Non. »

- « Si ! »

- « NON ! »

-« SI ! t'as pas les yeux en face des trous ? »

- « Hé, Prosper, c'est toi qui est miro ! Je n'ai pas écrit, j'ai dessiné. »

- « … Quoi ? Un cochon ? »

- « D'OÙ TU VOIS UN COCHON ? C'EST UN TIGRE ! »

- « Il a l'air d'un cochon, ton tigre. » _Et voilà… Un partout, balle au centre._

- « Prosper…. » menaça l'avant-centre d'une voix grondante.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui est plus navrant. Le fait que tu aies deux mains gauches et soit incapable de dessiner ou ton inhabilité à trouver des surnoms potables. » conclut Genzô en enfonçant sa casquette dans son sac – puisqu'il en portait déjà une. « Alors, et ce bac ? »

- « Ah, Kojirô s'est planté en histoire ! »

- « C'est pas nouveau, ça. »

- « Genzô… ta gueule. » ronchonna l'intéressé en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son blouson. « J'ai faim ! »

- « Ce qui n'est pas non plus une nouveauté. »

- « Genzô… J'AI FAIM ! »

- « … et je suppose que tu veux de la choucroute ? » compléta Genzô. Tarô reconnût là une demande de trêve. Ce que ces deux gars pouvaient être durs à suivre… Kojirô avait la manie de vouloir goûter aux spécialités locales à chaque fois qu'il partait en voyage. Et en Alsace, la choucroute était reine. Et Kojirô avait eu le malheur – pour Tarô – d'affectionner ce plat. Je vous le demande, une choucroute en plein mai ! Mais si Genzô était partant, alors il suivrait.

- « Bingo ! Et de la bière ! » s'enflammait justement Kojirô.

- « Tu es mineur. »

- « Toi aussi. Mais Coco, ici présent, vient de fêter ses dix-huit ans… »

Tarô se retrouva confronté à deux paires d'yeux enthousiastes. _Solidaires dans les bêtises, hein ?_

- « Je ne me suis pas tapé le voyage jusqu'à Mulhouse pour vous payer de l'alcool et vous baby-sitter quand vous serez bourrés. »

- « Bourré ? Moi ? Je viens de passer six ans en Allemagne, en Bavière même ! Alors je tiens mon alcool ! » s'insurgea Genzô.

- « Et moi, je m'en fous. » compléta Kojirô. « Je viens de passer les pires cinq semaines de ma vie et j'ai failli partager MON titre de meilleur buteur, alors, j'veux la bière. » Il eut une moue boudeuse.

- « Tu n'avais qu'à te bouger les fesses et marquer un but de plus ! » coupa Tarô. Il n'allait pas recommencer non ? Napoléon aurait pu en effet gagner lui aussi ce titre, mais son dernier tir avait été refusé pour cause de hors de jeu. Décision douteuse, mais l'arbitre faisant loi, Kojirô avait remporté la coupe et le Français était reparti dépité.

Les deux coéquipiers sortirent de la gare en continuant leurs chamailleries. Genzô suivit, en secouant la tête. Kojirô dut dire quelque chose de lourd et pervers, comme à son habitude, et Tarô lui envoya un coup de poing bien senti dans l'épaule, que le buteur encaissa. Pour autant, Genzô n'était plus surpris. Il avait eut le temps d'avaler la pilule depuis Paris :

Genzô savait que Tarô n'était pas rentré au Japon comme prévu et qu'il avait singé un contrat semi-pro. Mais les dernières nouvelles le surprirent : il habitait dans une boulangerie et il cohabitait avec Kojirô Hyû-- QUOI ?

Involontairement, Genzô jura en allemand, ce qui fit rire Tarô. Comment pouvait-il rire ? On parlait de Monsieur Plus Orgueilleux Que Moi Tu Meurs et Fier de l'Etre Kojirô Hyûga ! Ah, il n'était pas si mal que ça, une fois qu'on le connaissait ? Bah, heureusement pour lui. Mais il était hors de question que--COMMENT ? Il allait les rejoindre dans une demi-heure, quand il aura fini de se perdre ? Mais pour qui le prenait-- ? HEIN ? Kojirô Hyûga s'était perdu ?

Là, le gardien de but s'affala sur sa chaise. Il devait rêver. Mais non, Kojirô se pointa avec près de trois quarts d'heure de retard, ayant pris le train dans le mauvais sens.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit, il vient à Paris pour deux jours, et il va dormir dans notre chambre. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai foutu mon pied au cul pour que tu nettoies cette salle de bains, hum Léon ? »

- « Oh ça… je croyais juste que tu avais tes nerfs. »

- « Abruti… la prochaine fois, tu es de corvée de lessive. »

- « A tes risques et périls. »

- « Les tiens surtout. Tu as un cerveau, utilise-le ! »

- « …. … .. . »

- « … Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tarô ? Est-ce que tu viens de rabattre le caquet à l'un des gars les plus arrogants que je connaisse ? »

- « Et tu te comptes dedans ? » répliqua Kojirô.

- « Carrément. Cela te pose un problème ? »

- « … En fait non. Tant que tu gardes ça pour le terrain. »

- « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

- « Parce que niveau gardien, tu n'es pas mal… »

- « … Attends, tu viens de me faire un compliment ! »

- « Tarô, regarde ! Je t'avais dit qu'il serait comme ça ! »

- « Kojirô arrêter de chouiner et assieds-toi ! »

- « Je ne chouine pas. »

- « Si… ta gueule. »

Genzô ouvrit des grands yeux devant l'air boudeur de l'avant-centre et l'expression décidée et amusée de Tarô.

- « Wakabayashi, ferme la bouche. » fit tranquillement le premier en faisant tourner la paille dans son verre de coca.

- « Depuis quand il… il… ? » Genzô montra très impoliment Tarô du doigt

- « Oh ça ? J'ai mis du temps, mais il a finit par se lâcher. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il réalisa qu'il m'avait traité de gros con pour la première fois. » répondit Kojirô.

- « Il t'a vraiment traité de gros con ? »

- « En français, qui plus est. »

- « … et tu as pris ça comment ? »

- « Comme une vérité. J'avais été spécialement fort ce jour là. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête.»

- « Oh arrête avec ça… » grommela Tarô.

- « Je t'assure. Il est ex-aequo avec la tête de Takeshi quand il m'appela « bouffon » devant toute l'équipe. »

- « Takeshi a fait ça ? » s'étonnèrent les deux joueurs en concert. Sawada ne semblait pas du genre à sortir une telle chose à son capitaine auquel il portait tant d'admiration.

- « Il faudrait que tout le monde arrête de penser à Takeshi comme à un pantin niais et sans personnalité ! » gronda soudainement Kojirô. « Il est calme et gentil, mais il a son caractère ! »

- « Je sais… » fit doucement Tarô. « Mais les gens changent…Il semble tellement content d'être dans ton ombre… »

- « Un peu comme toi et Tsubasa ? » glissa aigrement Kojirô.

Genzô regardait la scène avec des grands yeux. Kojirô n'était pas l'abruti fini insensible qu'il pensait qu'il était. Mais là, il avait dépassé la limite, même si le gardien abondait dans le sens du buteur.

Kojirô aimait bien Tarô. Avant leur cohabitation, il lui était indifférent. Petit toutou de Tsubasa, trop content de se contenter des miettes que Sa Seigneurie lui laissait au point que son jeu dépendait totalement de celui de son capitaine, Kojirô n'avait presque aucune estime pour lui. Cependant, le personnage était un agréable compagnon de chambrée, un bon élève et un excellent footballeur possédant son style propre.

Aussi le buteur s'intéressa à son compatriote et décida de lui ouvrir les yeux, de parfaire son mental. Car c'était une question de mental. Tarô n'avait pas confiance en lui. Un peu comme Takeshi. Pour Kojirô, Takeshi était un petit frère, et Tarô en était un désormais. Et il était de son devoir de « grand frère » que de lui foutre un grand coup de pied au cul.

- « Je suppose que tu as raison… » finit par admettre Tarô après un long silence que Genzô trouvait pesant. Malgré cela, Kojirô se comportait naturellement, détaillant les filles qui passaient sur le trottoir, buvant son coca tranquillement à petites gorgées. Il laissait Tarô prendre la mesure de ses paroles. Kojirô parlait rarement pour ne rien dire. « Je suis trop dépendant de Tsubasa et je vais changer ça. Et je ne vais pas devenir dépendant de toi… »

- « Bien… bon, Wakabayashi, si tu venais poser ton sac ? Et puis, je dois retourner faire la cuisson de 18H… »

- « La cuisson de quoi? » Genzô ne comprenait pas.

- « Cuisson de pain. Je suis apprenti boulanger. »

- « Ah. Tu fais du bon pain ? » La question était neutre, voire débile, mais c'était tout ce à quoi pouvait penser le grand japonais devant cette révélation qui cassait un mythe.

- « Je pense. Tu me le diras ! »

- « Dis non. Il va te fourguer une nouvelle recette immangeable ! » pesta Tarô.

Genzô éclata de rire alors qu'il sortait de la gare. Derrière lui, un bruit profond lui apprit que « Léon » appréciait la situation également. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il rirait _avec_ Kojirô Hyûga. Il avait fallut Tarô pour réaliser ce tour de force.

En un week-end, Genzô et Kojirô se défièrent au foot – bien entendu – mais aussi au tir à la carabine et au lancer de balle lors d'un passage à la Foire du Trône. Et chacun dut admettre que l'autre n'était pas si mal que ça.

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas ! » marmottait Tarô. « Vous êtes aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre, aussi « je me la joue gros bras » l'un que l'autre, et aussi gros nounours l'un que l'autre ? »

- « Qui c'est le gros nounours ? » rugirent deux voix à l'unisson.

L'effet de cette colère indignée était fortement gâché par les deux énormes peluches qu'ils se traînaient. Kojirô avait un Bob l'Eponge gagné au tir, et Genzô un Pikachu géant remporté au lancer de balles.

- « Vous. Vous savez, comme dans la pub pour les gâteaux. Prosper, Youplaboum !(1) »

Kojirô ricana et donna un coup de Bob à Genzô.

- « C'est sûr, t'es un Prosper ! Un Prosper à casquettes ! »

- « Et toi, qui tu es ? »

- « Lui ? » répondit Tarô avec un air innocent – ce qui présageait une grosse plaisanterie à venir. « Lui, c'est un Léon. »

- « Un Léon ? »

- « Tarô, tu arrêtes… » menaça Kojirô en agitant son Bob l'Eponge.

Mais Tarô continua. Le surnom qu'il avait donné à Kojirô lui allait comme un gant. Genzô en convint. L'incident remontait au tout début de leur colocation. Les deux jeunes hommes jouissaient d'un après-midi de libre. Kojirô était encore étendu sur son lit en train de lire une page de sa méthode de français et Tarô consultait l'index des spectacles.

- « Oh, il y a une exposition au Petit Palais sur les impressionnistes ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Hyûga, tu veux venir avec moi ? » Comme d'habitude, il parlait français, mais lentement, en articulant bien, pour que son colocataire comprît.

- « C'est quoi les impressionnistes ? » La question, posée honnêtement, prit Tarô de court. Kojirô trébucha sur le mot nouveau et le répéta une fois de plus.

- « Un courant artistique, généralement bien représenté par les peintres de la seconde moitié du XIXème siècle. Monet, Renoir, Cézanne, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

- « Non. »

- « Hé bien, on va changer ça. Hop debout ! » Tarô sentit sa patience toucher le fond. Il avait dû marcher des œufs depuis qu'il habitait avec Kojirô, pour ne pas le brusquer ou l'énerver et lui ne faisait rien, se contentant d'être lui-même. En plus, quand on se montrait aimable, Môsieur vous sortait son ignorance comme excuse.

- « Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller m'enterrer dans un musée aujourd'hui ! »

- « Il y a un jardin et puis, c'est super beau comme bâtiment. » Tarô tira Kojirô par le bras. « C'est fou, cela fait un mois que tu es Paris et tu n'as pas visité un seul truc potable ! »

- « J'ai fait la Tour Eiffel et l'Arc de Triomphe, et les bateaux mouches… » protesta Kojirô en se mettant néanmoins debout.

- « Ouais, les trucs à gogo de touristes. Moi, je vais te montrer le vrai Paris. »

- « Parce que le musée, c'est Paris ? » ronchonna le buteur. « Je veux aller courir ! »

- « Oui, le musée c'est Paris. Je vais te montrer un peu de culture. Mince, il n'y a pas de que le foot dans la vie. »

- « Moi, cela me va très bien ! »

- « Et être un gros con, cela te va aussi ? »

Tarô s'arrêta et porta une main à sa bouche. Le visage de Kojirô s'était fermé et ses yeux étincelaient. _Je vais me prendre un pain… un vrai pain…_ pensait le milieu de terrain, avant de réaliser que Kojirô se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- « Quoi ? Cela te fait marrer à ce point ? »

- « Tarô, c'est la première fois que je te fois en colère de ma vie ! » finit par articuler Kojirô en japonais. « Tu ressembles à ma mère. »

- « Et je dois prendre ça comment ? » Il n'appréciait pas tant que ça la dernière remarque.

- « Bien. Ma mère me terrifie quand elle est en colère. Tu fait moins peur, mais tu surprends… Je suppose que je peux aller jeter un coup d'œil à ton expo. Mais je te préviens, l'art et moi, on n'est pas copain… »

Et c'était le cas de le dire. Kojirô n'avait jamais été initié à l'art, moderne ou ancien. Il ne connaissait rien à l'histoire de l'art, rien aux techniques de peintures ou sculpture, et en général, ne s'y intéressait pas. Pourtant, il fut patient, écoutant les explications de Tarô et tentant de voir dans le tableau ce qui enthousiasmait autant le jeune homme. Avec un père peintre, il était normal que Tarô connût son sujet, et naturel qu'il aimât la peinture au-dessus de tout autre forme artistique.

Mais quand Tarô remarqua que Kojirô venait de passer les dix dernières minutes en contemplation devant « La tête de vieillard » de Cézanne, qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il comprit que le buteur avait atteint sa limite. Il avait d'ailleurs le regard un peu vitreux et agitait nerveusement sa jambe. Avec un soupir, il capitula. Après tout, cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils arpentaient les galeries du musée. Aussi emmena-t-il l'avant-centre dans les jardins.

Là, Kojirô était nettement plus dans son élément. Une canette de coca à la main, il se posa sur un banc et tourna le visage vers le soleil. Tarô s'assit à ses côtés.

- « Ça sent l'orange ! » fit Kojirô sans ouvrir les yeux.

- « Je crois qu'on a planté des orangers, oui. »

- « On fait un tour ? » proposa Kojirô.

Tarô approuva. Apparemment, son ami ne pouvait pas rester inactif trop longtemps. En se baladant dans les allées, ils tombèrent nez à nez, ou nez à bec avec un paon et sa femelle, qui se pavanaient au beau milieu du chemin.

- « Allez, pstttt ! » ordonna Kojirô avec un geste de la main.

- « Léééééoooooon ! » brailla le paon en faisant la roue. La femelle gloussa et se dandina derrière le mâle. Le paon avança sur Kojirô et les plumes déployées frémirent, source d'un bruissement reconnaissable.

- « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Le jeune homme recula un peu et loucha sur la bête qui continuait à bouger.

- « Je crois qu'il te prend pour un rival. C'est la saison des amours, je crois. »

- « Mais il est con, c't oiseau ! » grommela Kojirô en reculant encore.

- « Léééééooooon ! Léééééooooon ! »

- « Ouais, c'est bon, on te la laisse, ta poule… »

Contraints et forcés, les deux garçons durent faire demi-tour. Le Tigre de la Tôhô battu pas un volatile. Tarô riait silencieusement. Il réussit à grand peine à se reprendre.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t-il, en pensant plus à l'exposition qu'à autre chose.

- « J'ai envie de canard laqué. » répondit juste Kojirô en baillant.

Tarô allait se mettre en colère : on lui montre de l'Art, en peinture, en architecture et en jardin et lui ne pensait qu'à… qu'à faire une blague foireuse. Soupir mental. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd.

- « Pff, tu as bien une cervelle d'oiseau. Pas étonnant que le paon t'ait pris pour l'un des siens. Aussi fier qu'il est con. C'est tout toi. C'est clair, tu es un Léon. Léon. »

- « Mieux vaux un Léon qu'un Coco. »

Coco… pour cocorico. C'était ainsi que Kojirô appelait tous les français « Hé Coco ! » Principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas leurs noms, ou ne savait pas prononcer leur noms. Mais comme il traînait toujours avec Tarô, c'était lui que les français avaient fini par appeler « Coco ». Il aurait été pourtant logique que cela soit Kojirô qui héritât du surnom, mais il était définitivement « Léon ». Tous s'accordaient à dire que Léon Kojirô. Tarô avait été inspiré ce jour là. Du coup « Coco » devint Tarô. Tarô, Coco, ça rimait. « Léon et Coco » sonnait bien. Adjugé vendu.

Ainsi était née une belle amitié, et deux surnoms débiles, auxquels Genzo se rajouta. Léon, Coco et Prosper. Le trio des Japonais en Europe. Dès qu'il leur étaient possibles, ils se rendaient visite, souvent en Alsace, à mi-chemin entre Paris et Hambourg. Ils se téléphonaient avant et après chaque grand match, et Genzô avait été le tout premier à apprendre qu'ils avaient signés au PSG pro, avant même leur familles (bon, d'accord, il était à Paris ce jour-là…)

Kojirô et Tarô. Tarô et Genzô. Genzô et Kojirô. Aussi improbable que cela paraissait, ils s'entendaient comme cul et chemise. Au contact du doux Tarô, Kojirô avait arrêté d'être un écorché perpétuel. Après tout, il avait réalisé son rêve de passer pro et ce faisant, réglé les problèmes financiers de sa famille définitivement. Mais c'était Tarô qui l'avait calmé, lui avait appris à endurer les taquineries – au point que même le Tigre se mettait aussi à l'humour… plus que douteux, d'ailleurs, mais on ne peut pas tout faire. Genzô balançait le tout, ajoutant surtout du bon sens au duo qui pouvait s'échauffer l'un l'autre au delà de toute limite. Genzô se souvenait de cette soirée où les deux lui avait donné tellement honte qu'il prétexta de ne pas les connaître. Se comporter comme ça en pleine rue… et finir dans la fontaine…

Cette belle amitié entre les trois n'eut pas plus de conséquences sur l'équipe junior. Du moins au départ. La qualification du Japon au championnat d'Asie ne fut qu'une formalité pour la formation qui avait grandement bénéficié des conseils de Genzô.

Ce fut sur le terrain que la preuve des progrès accomplis se mesura. Kojirô se déplaçait beaucoup agilement, copiant un peu le style français. Son éventail de techniques personnelle s'était agrandit avec l'aide de Tarô. Il restait toujours aussi bourrin, fonçant dans le tas et shootant comme un malade, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir des éclairs de génie et de dribbler tout le monde. Tarô, lui, démontra que sa stature nouvelle n'était pas que de la gonflette. Ayant suivi Kojirô dans ses interminables joggings dans les parcs et sur les quais de Seine, le joueur avait nettement amélioré son foncier physique, gagnant une endurance et une pointe de vitesse appréciable. Et surtout, lors des échanges « un contre un » il s'était étoffé et ne reculait plus devant les chocs physiques.

Aussi leurs jeux personnels développés furent un atout fantastique lors de cette étape que l'équipe remporta haut la main.

Mais Tsubasa et les japonais n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. Tarô et Kojirô n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre, ne partageant même pas leur chambre. Cependant, leurs similarités de comportements frappaient. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient déteints l'un sur l'autre, ou les uns sur les autres, parce que Genzô lui-même participait à ce melting-pot de personnalité.

Tout se concrétisa deux jours avant le début des phases finales de la compétition. Le Japon organisait la coupe du monde junior et les équipes internationales arrivaient les unes après les autres : le Danemark, la Suède, la France, le Brésil, etc. Si Tsubasa bouillonnait d'impatience à l'idée d'affronter les brésiliens, Genzô, Tarô et Kojirô redoutaient les européens. Les discussions dans les vestiaires allaient bon train.

- « L'équipe allemande est encore excellente cette année. » déclara Genzô.

- « Moi, je me méfie des Italiens ! » affirma Kojirô. « Je les ai vu à l'œuvre, et ils risquent de poser problème. »

- « Vous semblez oublier les Anglais ! » glissa Tarô. « Moi aussi je les ai vu. Ils n'ont jamais joué les épreuves cadettes ou juniors, mais eux sont redoutables. »

- « Et l'Espagne alors ? » bougonna Tsubasa.

- « Quoi l'Espagne ? Ça pue, l'Espagne ! » répliqua Kojirô avec son tact coutumier. « J'y suis allé, puisqu'on m'a proposé un contrat. Mais j'ai été déçu. »

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna Takeshi. « Pourtant, c'est un très bon championnat. »

- « Ouais, parce que les équipes ne sont composées que de joueurs étrangers. Mais les joueurs espagnols, eux, sont à la ramasse. »

- « … on t'a proposé un contrat en Espagne ? » interrogea Tsubasa d'une voix pas très tranquille. L'équipe quitta la salle pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Seule une poignée de joueurs s'attardaient, parce que Tsubasa voulait revoir la dynamique milieu de terrain/avant. Genzô était resté pour donner des conseils. « Tu vas venir jouer en Espagne ? » reprit Tsubasa d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

- « Pas moyen ! Même si le Real est un grand nom, moi je ne vais pas pouvoir progresser avec ces brêles! » Kojirô éclata de rire, plein de dédain pour les équipes espagnoles.

- « … moi j'ai signé au Barça de Barcelone. »

Immédiatement, Kojirô arrêta de rire. Même lui pouvait voir qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

- « C'est bien pour toi. Comme j'ai dit, les équipes sont fortes parce qu'elles engagent pleins de bons joueurs étrangers… comme toi. » Kojirô tenta de corriger le tir du mieux qu'il pût. Cela sembla rassurer Tsubasa qui reprit avec entrain :

- « Donc, on ne s'affrontera que lors du championnat européen. Où vas-tu aller jouer ? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore. » La petite troupe déboucha sur le terrain et commença à s'éparpiller sur la pelouse.

- « Viens jouer chez les anglais ! » insista Tarô.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire en Angleterre, Coco ? Il pleut tout le temps, leurs filles sont plates comme des limandes avec des dents de lapin longues de trois kilomètres, ils bouffent des trucs rose fluo dégueu, et leur bière, c'est de la pisse d'âne ! »

- « Vu comme ça… » ronchonna Tarô.

- « I say, you should come in Germany (2) ! » lança soudain une voix grave derrière eux, massacrant avec son accent la langue de Shakespeare.

- « Schneider !! » Kojirô et Genzô virent saluer le joueur germanique avec chaleur. A chaque fois que les deux Parisiens d'adoption étaient venus en Allemagne, les deux buteurs se défiaient de mettre un but à Genzô. Du coup, une amitié solide bien qu'assez étrange était née entre ces deux là.

La conversation se poursuivit en anglais. Schneider et Kartz venaient de faire un crochet au stade pour saluer les « vieux copains » et avaient entendu la fin de l'échange.

- « Si tu venais jouer en Allemagne, nous pourrions enfin savoir qui est le meilleur de nous deux. En France, il n'y a pas de buteur potable ! »

- « Ouais, et moi ? » gronda une nouvelle voix, toujours en anglais et toujours avec un accent. Le duo français qu'étaient Pierre Alcide et Louis Napoléon avait eu la même idée que le duo allemand.

- « Toi ? Le second meilleur buteur de France… après moi… » se rengorgea Kojirô. Lui et Napoléon ne s'appréciaient guère, contrairement à Pierre et Tarô qui, bien que rivaux, partageaient beaucoup de points communs et aimaient discuter. Les deux allemands ricanèrent en voyant la mine furieuse et déconfite du français.

- « Et pourquoi ne restez-vous pas en France ? » demanda Pierre, pour changer le sujet. « Surtout toi, Tarô. Je voudrais poursuivre notre duel. »

- « C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant de vous voir face à face. » admit Kartz, lui aussi milieu de terrain.

- « Pfff ! » En belle harmonie, les trois buteurs reniflèrent dédaigneusement.

- « QUOI ? » Les trois milieux firent front commun, et les japonais, qui comprenaient plus ou moins bien l'anglais – faisaient les spectateurs comme à Rolland Garos : tournant la tête de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite.

- « Ben oui, un duel de buteur, c'est mieux qu'un duel de milieu. »

- « On est carrément plus fort. »

- « COMMENT ? »

- « Ben oui. Genzô ? » appela Schneider. « De qui redoutes-tu le plus des tirs ? Ceux de Léon, l'autre cruchon et les miens, ou ceux de Tarô, Pierre et Hermann ? »

Pendant que Louis voyait rouge en saisissant que personne, même pas Schneider, le prenait au sérieux comme buteur, Genzô se sentait dans ses petits souliers. Bien sûr qu'il redoutait plus les tirs de buteurs ! Mais admettre ceci maintenant, c'était faussement donner raison aux avants-centres.

- « Il faut voir. » se décida-t-il à dire quand il ne put plus reculer.

- « Exactement ! On va se faire un match ! Les avants contre les milieux. Genzô, tu joues avec nous ! » râla Tarô en s'emportant à la Kojirô.

- « On n'a pas de goal ! » fit remarquer Karl-Heinz.

- « Si ! Moi ! » clama une autre voix.

- « Hé ! Gino ! Come stai ? » répondit Kojirô en italien, pour repasser immédiatement à l'anglais. « Bien, tu joues avec nous. On y va ! »

Tsubasa essaya de protester. Ils étaient censés s'entraîner, pas faire mu-muse entre postes. Ce n'était pas sérieux.

- « Tsubasa, tu fais l'arbitre ! » lança Tarô en passant. « Comme tu as été avant et milieu, tu seras impartial ! »

Le reste de l'équipe japonaise se recula sur les bancs de touche, encourageant déjà leur équipe représentant leurs postes. Takeshi alla même à lancer un « Mort aux bourrins de buteurs ! » qui déstabilisa un Kojirô passablement blessé par cette remarque. Tsubasa n'eut pas le temps de protester, on lui lança un sifflet et les équipes se mirent en place.

Et ce fut durant cette petite heure que tous purent voir que Tarô et Kojirô en avaient sous le pied. Ils jouaient à jeu égal avec les européens. Les tirs de Kojirô n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Schneider, les techniques de Tarô à celles de Pierre. Les matchs du championnat d'Asie n'avaient été qu'une promenade de santé pour eux.

Le petit match amical avait attiré un certain public. Déjà, l'équipe japonaise, qui en ne voyant pas rentrer les autres, était partie à leur recherche. Et chemin faisant, ce beau monde avait croisé les équipes française, allemande et italienne, eux aussi en quête de leur capitaine respectif.

Les buteurs menaient deux à zéro quand les milieux réussirent enfin à inscrire un goal. Un petit but d'écart qui pesait cependant lourd. Kojirô et Karl-Heinz avaient chacun marqué un superbe but à Genzô, dans la surface de réparation, alors qu'il avait fallut les efforts combiné de Pierre et Tarô pour en mettre un à Fernandes. Les milieux avaient du mal à conserver le ballon, parce que les avants exerçaient un pressing serré.

La remise en jeu se fit et Tsubasa frémit. C'était que la vision avait de quoi vous ébranler. Schneider et Hyûga, côte à côte dans le rond central, et Louis, accroupi devant eux, en train de discuter stratégie. Les vagues de puissance qui émanaient des deux buteurs pouvaient presque se voir à l'œil nu. Deux prédateurs. Si Kojirô avait tout du tigre, tapi dans les ténèbres, Karl-Heinz faisait penser à un lion, flamboyant et vif.

Louis envoya le ballon rouler en avant doucement et en même temps, les deux autres tapèrent dedans de toutes leurs forces. Quel que soit le tir combiné que Tsubusa ait pu faire avant avec ses diverses coéquipiers – lui le spécialiste des tirs combinés - celui-ci anéantit tout standard. Le ballon fusa en vrombissant, tellement rapidement et fortement que l'herbe s'arracha sous son passage et que les mottes de terre étaient entraînées avec la balle, sous l'effet de la force centrifuge. Personne ne put bouger ; Genzô resta immobile à cligner les yeux.

- « Merde… » murmura-t-il. « C'EST DANGEREUX, VOTRE TRUC ! » gueula-t-il après avoir dégluti. « JE VOUS INTERDIT DE LE REFAIRE ! »

- « ON NE TAPE PAS COMME DES GONZESSES ! » répliquèrent les trois autres en quittant le terrain. Non seulement venaient-ils de sécher tout le monde et de gagner leur match, mais il faisait presque nuit et les garçons avaient faim. Mais l'idée que ces deux-là pussent créer une telle monstruosité était plus qu'effrayant.

Ce championnat allait réserver bien des surprises. Des vies allaient se jouer, des succès comme des défaites, laissant des vaincus amers et pleins de ressentiments. Et pas toujours ceux à qui on penserait.

(1) Personnage de la publicité du Pain d'épice Vandamme

( 2) Je dis que tu devrais venir jouer en Allemagne.


	4. La joie venait toujours après

Paris sera toujours Paris

Un grand merci à Asuka/FicAndRea d'avoir endossé le rôle de bêta sur cette fic.

**Dédicacé à Nix (sur fanfic-fr) ou Kiito (sur Fanfiction)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Paris sera toujours Paris**

Chapitre quatre: La joie venait toujours après la peine

- « Papy, où on va ? Dis Papy, où on est ? »

L'enfant secoua l'homme par la main pour le forcer à ralentir. Il trottinait sur ses courtes jambes derrière son grand-père et avançait par à coups, ayant du mal à suivre le rythme.

- « Nous allons voir ton grand-père. »

- « Papy, c'est toi, mon grand-père ! » de moqua l'enfant d'une voix qui semblait ennuyée à devoir annoncer une telle évidence.

- « Ton autre grand-père. »

- « Je n'ai pas d'autre grand-père. »

- « Sottises, tout le monde a deux grands-pères. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le connais pas qu'il n'existe pas. »

- « …. Le père de mon père ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Et pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ? »

- « Parce que nous étions fâchés. »

- « Pourquoi vous étiez fâchés ? »

- « Parce que le temps nous a opposés. »

- « Et pourquoi vous n'êtes plus fâchés ? »

- « Parce que le temps nous a rapprochés. »

- « Papy, je ne comprends pas. »

- « … moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre. »

- « Il est gentil comme toi, mon autre grand-père ? »

- « Je pense que oui. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

- « Et il faisait du foot comme toi ? »

- « Oui. »

- « J'aime pas le foot. »

- « Je sais. » L'homme sourit et recommença à marcher. « Lui non plus n'aime plus le foot. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

Les enfants et leurs pourquoi… Il paraît qu'en répondant honnêtement à trois « pourquoi » successifs, on obtenait la question et la réponse véritable, le cœur du problème.

- « Parce que de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'une fine ligne… »

La finale de la ligue des Champions de l'UEFA aurait lieu ce soir. Paris, qui accueillait le prestigieux événement sportif, vibrait d'impatience depuis trois jours, quand l'affiche finale avait été annoncée. En ce début d'après-midi, la capitale française s'enflammait. De mémoire d'homme vivant à Paris, jamais n'avait-on vu une telle foule qui se pressait déjà au Stade des Princes. Les places s'étaient vendues comme des petits pains et la police avait dû intervenir plusieurs fois aux guichets où des fans hystériques s'arrachaient les derniers tickets, provoquant des émeutes invraisemblables.

Presque indifférente à cette surexcitation fiévreuse, une silhouette se hâtait dans les vieilles rues. Le pied sûr, la démarche agile, elle se dirigeait dans le quartier sans aucun problème. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit stoppée par une impasse.

- « Mais qui a foutu un mur ici ? » grommela une voix grave, indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Non qu'il y eut matière à confusion. La haute taille, la carrure d'épaules et la circonférence des cuisses ne laissaient aucun doute : un être masculin, et musclé qui plus est. Cependant, son identité restait secrète : la capuche de survêtement dissimulait ses traits.

L'homme – car là encore, la stature ne pouvait pas être celle d'un adolescent – se détourna et pestant entre ces dents, contourna le bloc d'immeuble. Il marchait rapidement, mais d'un pas calme, nullement pressé par le temps. On voyait qu'il n'était pas nerveux, simplement habitué à faire de grandes enjambées. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêtait devant un bâtiment, qu'il regarda longtemps. Un simple édifice de deux étages, jadis maison bourgeoise et actuellement reconverti en bureaux.

S'il avait été possible de voir le visage de notre inconnu, nous aurions vu un sourire nostalgique se dessiner sur des lèvres pourtant peu habituées à exprimer ce genre de sentiments. Avec un haussement d'épaules, le visiteur reprit sa marche. Il savait exactement où il allait et rien, pas même une grille, un mur ou un portail, ne l'arrêterait. Un saut, un changement de position de jambes et une réception en douceur sur les antiques pavés réglèrent le problème.

- « Alors, toi aussi ? » fit une voix, alors que son propriétaire se détachait du mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

- « Je savais que tu serais ici. » répondit l'autre.

- « Bah, depuis quand es-tu devenu clairvoyant, Léon ? » Entendre son ancien surnom dans cette cour, de la bouche de cette personne fit clairement sourire notre inconnu – bien qu'à cet instant, nous ayons déjà une forte idée de qui il s'agissait. La personne (laissons durer le plaisir) ne dit rien. Perdu dans la contemplation de la façade, il semblait sourd et muet. « Hé, je ne te savais pas mélancolique ! » tança l'autre.

- « Allons-y ! » Kojirô Hyûga – et oui, c'était lui ! – se tourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur. Avec ce mouvement, sa capuche retomba en arrière, dévoilant un visage qui était connu presque partout dans le monde.

- « Euh... où ? »

- « Idiot, à l'intérieur. »

- « … tu crois vraiment que c'est le jour pour nous faire coffrer pour vandalisme ? »

- « J'ai la clé. »

- « … moi aussi ! »

- « Tu n'as pas changé, Tarô ! »

Et voilà pour le suspense.

Tarô Misaki et Kojirô Hyûga étaient sur les traces de leur adolescence perdue. Cela faisait des années qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensait à la boulangerie Dusfrene que périodiquement, avec toujours ce pincement au cœur symbolique de l'évocation du « bon vieux temps ». Cependant, en se réveillant aujourd'hui dans leurs superbes chambres d'hôtel cinq étoiles, chacun s'était dit :

_« Paris, ce n'est pas ça. »_

Alors, chacun de leur côté, sans même savoir que l'autre faisait la même chose, ils avaient remués ciel et terre, chacun à leur façon, en ce dimanche de fête parisien, pour se procurer les clés des portes du passé. Celle de la boulangerie Dusfrene, leur maison pendant trois ans, le toit qui avait couvert leur amitié et leur début professionnel.

- « C'était le fournil ici. » fit Kojirô en poussant la porte et en entrant. « C'est fou, on dirait que cela sent toujours la farine. » Pourtant, l'endroit rutilait de propreté. Les écrans des ordinateurs tournaient leurs visages transparents vers les joueurs qui avançaient à petits pas respectueux, comme deux pèlerins en Terre Promise.

- « Ils ont gardé la porte de la boutique ! » s'exclama Tarô en allant caresser le montant boisé du passage qui donnait sur l'avant boutique – aujourd'hui la réception du building. Il se retourna et son imagination lui joua un tour. Il crut revoir Kojirô, penché sur un gâteau, et se retrouva gamin de dix-sept ans. Puis l'illusion se dissipa et Kojirô redevint un adulte fort.

L'entreprise familiale Dusfrene avait autant changé que les garçons. Maintenant, on l'appelait la compagnie Dusfrene, crée par les parents, gérées dans quelques années par les deux sœurs et le frère aîné, empire boulanger englobant la manufacture de pains et gâteaux, la vente de produits haute de gamme dans un réseau de boutiques homonymes, et une école de formation boulangerie/pâtisserie de renommée internationale.

Lentement, les deux japonais montèrent les escaliers quant à eux retapés. Pourtant, un grincement familier, accompagné d'une cavalcade Hyûgaesque, résonnaient dans leurs oreilles. Ils ne se s'arrêtèrent pas au premier étage. Certes la maison des Dusfrene avait abrité de nombreux moments de joie, mais à la savoir transformée en de simples bureaux gâchaient ses retrouvailles. Non, ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était voir leur ancien chez eux, ce studio mansardé. Ils se doutaient que, tout comme le rez-de-chaussée et l'appartement, tout avait été rénové. Cependant ils montaient les escaliers.

- « Tu te souviens du piano ? Comme il avait été difficile à monter ? » fit Tarô.

- « Carrément ! Je maintiens encore que j'ai fait tout le boulot, tu ne portais rien ! »

- « Ils ont dû s'éclater à le descendre… »

Kojirô n'osa pas dire ce qu'il pensait : que le piano avait été réduit en charpie à coups de hache et les débris passés par la fenêtre.

Il y avait toujours un couloir, avec les toilettes au bout. Le range-merde avait cependant laissé place à une salle d'archives, remplie de petits casiers métalliques sagement alignés. Kojirô referma la porte et se tourna vers Tarô. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée. Un pas vers le passé, un pas vers ce qu'ils ont été, vers ce à quoi ils rêvaient d'être dans le futur quand ils étaient gamins. Est-ce que ce futur correspondait au présent !?

Un peu comme si Tarô touchait du cristal, il tourna la clé dans la serrure. Sans un bruit la porte s'ouvrit sur la mémoire.

- « … … »

- « Rien n'a changé ! »

Ebahis, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans leur chambre. Les deux lits étaient là. La commode, le meuble bibliothèque aussi.

- « Ils ont gardé mon piano ! » s'extasia Tarô en caressant le bois dont la laque s'écaillait par endroit. Plus machinalement que par envie, il s'assit sur le tabouret poussiéreux, souleva le couvercle et pianota, puis grimaça. Les cordes distendues rendaient le son creux.

- « Ils ont aussi gardé toutes les coupures de journaux ! » fit Kojirô, qui s'était intéressé à la pile de livres qui s'entassaient sur les étagères.

Tarô et lui avaient pourtant vidé la chambre quand ils étaient partis. Mais les livres rassemblaient absolument toutes les photos et articles qui les concernaient, depuis leur arrivée au club 15-18 du PSG jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les larmes aux yeux, les deux japonais se rappelèrent, comme si l'image n'était pas un souvenir, mais une action vivante devant eux, Amandine Dusfrene qui découpait le journal de son mari – à la plus grande consternation de celui-ci. Penchée sur la table de la salle à manger, un sourire aux lèvres, elle collait les articles en riant :

- « J'ai déjà l'impression d'être une vieille mère radoteuse ! »

Les garçons remarquèrent enfin sur les murs les posters, les photos et dans une série de cadres vitrés, des maillots. Tous ceux qu'ils avaient envoyé à leur famille d'adoption, c'est-à-dire un par club où ils avaient joué. Et à part, comme trônant sur le mur en face de la porte, côte à côte dans le même sous-verre deux maillots : ceux du PSG 15-18. A cette époque, ils n'avaient pas pu prétendre choisir leur numéro. Tarô avait hérité du vingt-huit, et Kojirô du trente et un. Un peu par défi, un peu par rigolade, ils les avaient signés et donnés à Eric le jour de leur départ en lui disant :

- « Tu vas voir, un jour, cela vaudra assez d'argent pour t'acheter ta première voiture. »

Et comme ils avaient eu tord, sur ce coup.

Apparemment, Amandine, et Eric après elle, avaient continué à garder les articles et les maillots. Le moment resta en suspens, puis s'effaça, comme poussé par le vent. Le charme était rompu.

- « On se croirait dans un mausolée… » murmura Kojirô en reposant le premier cahier tout jauni pour prendre le dernier, tout en bas.

- « Tu es peut-être décati, mais ne m'enterre pas trop vite ! » rétorqua doucement Tarô. « Je vais te mettre la trempée de ta vie ce soir ! »

- « C'est beau, l'espoir… Hé, regarde, c'est à jour ! Je me demande si… »

Parcourant les rangées de livres d'une main, tous référencés par une étiquette portant une date, il prit un volume et le feuilleta.

- « Voilà ! Il l'a ! La seule photo que nous n'avons jamais prise tous les deux sous les mêmes couleurs de club. »

Tarô s'approcha et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son compatriote.

- « L'O.M… Cela fait… dix ans ? »

- « Onze à la saison prochaine. »

- « J'ai eu raison de quitter ce club. Cette couleur ne m'allait vraiment pas ! » commenta Tarô. « Mais je vois qu'Eric a gardé le maillot. »

- « Une vraie pièce de collection maintenant. »

- « Nous n'aurons jamais passé que deux semaines ensemble dans le même club. »

- « Tu le regrettes ? » interrogea Kojirô en fermant le livre en un claquement sonore.

- « Un peu. »

- « Et c'est pour ça que tu détestes autant Bertonili. »

- « Je ne le déteste pas ! » s'offusqua Tarô.

- « Coco, tu lui as mis ton poing dans la gueule. Pour moi, ce n'est pas de l'amour… »

- « … …. » Tarô grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- « Mais il s'en est mordu les doigts. » rassura son compagnon.

Bertonili, milieu de terrain italien, n'avait été qu'un feu de paille. Durant deux saisons, il illumina la Série A, au point que tous les clubs européens se disputèrent à prix d'or. L'Olympe Marseillais gagna l'enchère et tenta d'aligner le prodige avec les deux Japonais, eux aussi valant leur pesant d'or malgré leur jeune âge. Après tout, ils étaient l'artisan principal de la victoire nipponne lors de la coupe du Monde Junior qui datait tout juste de deux mois. Mais Bertonili ne voulait pas d'autre poulain que lui dans l'écurie. Il fulmina, se répandit en menaces, fit des scènes de tous les diables – en un mot comme dans un autre, il fit un caprice. Il serait le seul et unique milieu de terrain « à succès ». Et la direction du club céda. Préférant garder ce qu'ils croyaient être la poule aux œufs d'or, les dirigeants échangèrent Tarô avec un Anglais anonyme de Liverpool. Le nippon partit furieux et exprima son ressentiment d'une façon très virulente et très inattendue de sa part.

Kojirô était sur le point de demander son transfert. Il refusait de jouer dans une équipe qui pratiquait ce genre de discrimination, mais Tarô l'en empêcha. L'OM restait le meilleur club français – voire européen - à l'époque, et le seul qui pouvait donner à Kojirô ce qu'il cherchait.

Ce fut un coup de chance pour le club phocéen que le nippon restât. Bertonili s'écroula en mi-saison. Orgueilleux, rendu fou par son succès, il ne venait plus aux entraînements et faisait faute sur faute en match. Personne ne sut jamais s'il avait été réellement blessé, ou juste licencié. Il disparut, tout simplement. On n'entendit plus parler de lui, mais il avait fait assez de dégâts pour laisser le club stagner en bas du classement. Ce ne fut que grâce aux efforts de Kojirô que le club remonta. La finale de la ligue des Champions de l'UEFA cette année vit s'opposer Liverpool au Bayern. Un match palpitant où Tarô prit sa revanche sur l'OM, démontrant qu'il était un joueur exceptionnel et sur Karl-Heinz Schneider, réglant une dispute assez récente sur l'utilité des terrains de milieux au foot.

Après, Kojirô décrocha un contrat en Italie, son rêve de toujours et Tarô regagna la France, où, en tant que meneur de l'OL, il mena une guerre tambour battant contre Alcide, toujours girondin à l'époque, et acheva une OM moribond, orphelin de tout talent. Et cette année, l'affiche de la finale de la ligue des Champions de l'UEFA fut l'OL contre l'Inter Milan. Le premier duel au somment des deux frères.

- « Cela va nous faire combien de finales ? » demanda justement Kojirô.

- « Six… Enfin, sept, mais j'ai tendance à ne pas compter celle où tu n'as joué que traîtreusement dix minutes… »

- « Tu ne vas m'en vouloir toute ma vie, non ? Ma femme accouchait ! Mon premier gosse ! Et tu en es le parrain… »

- « Ken l'est aussi. Tiens, qui seront les parrains de ton numéro deux ? »

- « Takeshi et Prosper. »

- « Pas d'accouchement prévu pour ce soir ? »

- « Non et je n'espère pas… Pas à quatre mois de grossesse. »

- « Tout de même, elle aurait pu faire un effort… Est-ce que ma femme a déjà accouché durant une finale, hein ?»

- « Tarô… tu n'es pas marié et encore moins père, Dieu préserve ces pauvres âmes. »

- « Pas encore. »

- « D'ailleurs, ça avance, vos préparatifs ? »

- « Oui. Justement, j'ai un message pour toi, de la part de Vivian. Elle a juré que si tu ne me laissais pas gagner, elle me planterait devant l'autel. »

- « Ah ! » Kojirô eut un rire court. « Et moi, Regina menace de divorcer si je ne gagne pas ! »

- « … Donc, en gros, cela relance notre duel ? »

- « Et oui. Trois victoires partout. »

- « Que le meilleur gagne ce soir ! »

- « Que le meilleur gagne ce soir ! »

Les deux japonais refermèrent et verrouillèrent la porte et leurs souvenirs. Ce soir, c'était l'avenir qui leur tendait les bras. Ils redescendirent dans la cour, et avec un dernier coup d'œil à la maison de leur cœur, marchèrent jusqu'à la place en évoquant des souvenirs puis se séparèrent pour regagner leur hôtel et se préparer au match de ce soir.

Ce soir, l'anglais Chelsea, emmené par Tarô, affrontait la Juventus, dirigée par Kojirô.

Le duel des deux frères ne faisait que commencer. Ils étaient encore jeune, tout juste la trentaine, mais déjà ils posaient comme les deux grands noms du foot mondial. Ils menaient régulièrement leur équipe du moment en finale : huit fois en dix ans, donc sept en face à face. (Six si on en croyait le compte de Tarô, qui avait dû céder un affrontement à la naissance de son filleul). Leur confrontation avait été interrompue depuis deux ans. L'année dernière, Tarô n'avait pas joué, à cause d'une mauvaise blessure à la jambe, et Kojirô avait remporté le trophée en balayant Manchester. Mais l'année auparavant, il avait été éliminé par Tarô en demi-finale. Cela avait été une finale avant la finale, dû à un tirage au sort défavorable. De toute façon, Chelsea avait dévoré son compatriote Arsenal, qui avait bénéficié de cette tuerie entre monstres du foot avant l'heure.

Beaucoup de choses avaient promis les deux joueurs à un avenir aussi brillant, mais rien ne laissait penser que leur succès serait aussi fulgurant. Après tout, les jeunes espoirs évoluaient certes en équipe connue mais en arrière-plan. Ils auraient dû passer plusieurs années à apprendre de leurs aînés avant de mériter leurs postes de titulaires et encore plus tard, le brassard de capitaine. Tarô et Kojirô avaient gagné les deux en moins de trois ans. Du coup, les fameux maillots du temps du PSG 15-18 valaient une petite fortune, bien au-delà de la première voiture d'occasion. A l'heure actuelle, dix ans après, alors qu'ils avaient encore de belles années devant eux, la valeur des maillots se chiffraient en millions.

Tout se joua lors d'une autre finale, près de onze ans de cela. Celle de la coupe du monde des équipes juniors (moins de dix-neuf ans) organisée au Japon. Conforme aux prédictions de Tarô, l'équipe anglaise fut la surprise du tournoi. Les représentants du Royaume-Uni semblèrent se hisser difficilement jusqu'au quart de finale, où ils supplantèrent l'Espagne, équipe elle aussi peu redoutable, donnant raison à Kojirô. Tout portait à croire que cette équipe d'outsiders serait éliminée par le tout-puissant Brésil en demi-finale, mais là, les anglais sortirent le grand jeu. En fins tacticiens, ils avaient gardés leurs techniques secrètes et Santana fut balayé par les POM (1).

Aussi le Japon peina durant toute la première mi-temps lors de la finale. Les nippons avaient fait un parcours sans faute, démontrant à tous qu'ils n'étaient pas une équipe de seconde zone qui avait bénéficié d'un coup de chance en France. En quart de finale, l'Allemagne succomba, tout comme l'Italie en demi-finale. Italie qui s'était pourtant débarrassée de la France.

Mais contre les anglais, dont personne ne connaissait les arcanes, il ne semblait pas avoir de solution. Les joueurs rentrèrent vidés, après avoir encaissé deux buts et n'avoir même pas pu s'approcher des buts britanniques.

- « Ils sont forts… trop forts… » murmura Tsubasa. Le petit génie paraissait avoir perdu ses repères. Après avoir appris que le championnat espagnol n'était pas ce qu'il espérait, il avait vu le Brésil se faire laminer, et trois coéquipiers s'imposer comme le noyau dur de l'équipe. Léon, Coco et Prosper montraient un savoir sans fin sur les techniques et points faibles de leurs opposants successifs. Ils dirigeaient les sessions tactiques et donnaient des ordres sur le terrain.

- « Mais non, ils ne sont pas si forts. » gronda Tarô, dégoûté par ce défaitisme. « C'est juste qu'ils lisent notre jeu comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Ceux qui le pouvaient encore approuvèrent. Les anglais coupaient systématiquement leurs passes et avortaient dans l'œuf les débuts d'attaque.

- « Il faudrait changer ça… » marmotta Matsumaya. « Changer notre stratégie. »

- « Comment ça se passe en défense ? » demanda soudainement Kojirô en fixant Genzô. Il était resté étonnement calme, bien qu'il n'eût pas fait grand-chose depuis le premier coup de sifflet en tant qu'attaquant.

- « On tient. On aurait besoin de joueurs plus mobiles, ceci dit. Sans offense, mais si la balle circulait plus vite entre la défense et l'attaque, on n'aurait pas tous ces ennuis. » grommela le goal, toujours furieux de s'être pris deux buts.

Tarô et Kojirô échangèrent un long regard, lourd de sens.

- « Le problème principal… » commença Tarô lentement, comme un peu à regret, « c'est que notre stratégie est basée sur Tsubasa. »

- « Bien sûr ! C'est lui le meilleur ! » protesta Ryô.

- « Il est peut-être le meilleur, mais les anglais ont compris que toutes les actions décisives passaient par lui. Il est marqué à la culotte et c'est ça qui déstabilise notre jeu. » fit Kojirô. Il passa sous silence que, contrairement à son habitude, Tsubasa n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce marquage. « Donc… On va jouer sans Tsubasa. » déclara-t-il alors que Tarô se levait.

Des yeux incrédules le dévisagèrent.

- « COMMENT ? » Pour la première fois, l'équipe agit collectivement.

- « Mais non, il sera toujours sur le terrain. Mais on va changer tout ça. » Tarô s'approcha du tableau représentant leur position sur le terrain et tripota les jetons magnétiques. « Tsubasa… tu vas être en défense. On va jouer en 2-2-3-3. »

- « En quoi ? »

- « Deux lignes de deux pour la défense, un ligne de trois milieux et une ligne de trois avants. Les milieux vont pouvoir circuler entre l'arrière et l'avant, et les buteurs entre l'avant et le milieu de terrain. En fait, on aura six joueurs polyvalents en pointe. »

- « Mais… » demanda Mamoru Izawa. « C'est ce que Tsubasa fait. Il doit marquer un but sur deux de notre palmarès. »

- « Il doit être autre chose. Il va être plus utile en défense. En dernière ligne, avec Sodâ. » glissa Tarô.

- « Moi, je mettrais plutôt Tsubasa et Jitô devant moi, avec Matsumaya et Misugi en deuxième ligne. » suggéra Genzô.

Aussi douloureux qu'il fut pour Tsubasa de l'admettre, les trois joueurs avaient raison. Et apparemment, ils avaient déjà travaillés cette stratégie.

- « En milieu, Tarô, Takeshi et Shingo. » déclara Kojirô.

- « Et en attaque, Sorimachi, toi et… ? » Tarô s'interrompit. Qui pouvaient-ils mettre en attaque ? Sano était bien trop fluet pour résister à ces anglais, plus taillés pour le rugby que le foot. Idem pour l'un des Tachibana. Alors, Kisugi ou Nitta ? Le silence accompagna la réflexion. Tous regardaient le trio avec un air à la fois dépassé et plein d'espoir.

- « Wakashimazu. » finit par lâcher Genzô.

- « Qui ? Moi ? » s'étrangla l'intéressé. « Mais je suis goal, pas buteur ! »

- « Justement. Tu seras bon juge de leur défense. Et tu as un bon jeu aérien, ce que Kojirô n'a pas. »

- « Oh, ça va ! » râla le Tigre. « Je ne peux pas être parfait, non plus. D'ailleurs, je saute très bien. »

- « Je n'en doute pas, mais reste à savoir _ce que_ tu sautes si bien. Ou qui. Ou quoi, dans certains cas. »

Le commentaire ambigu décontracta l'ensemble de l'équipe qui rit enfin.

- « Vous êtes sérieux ! » coassa Ken. « Vous voulez que je joue avant ? Enfin Coach, c'est de la folie. »

- « Non, j'approuve cette stratégie. »

Et puis il fut temps de rentrer sur le terrain.

Le golden combi Misaki-Ohzora avait toujours apparu comme imbattable. Qu'importe les duos, rien ne s'approchait de l'entente parfaite entre ces deux joueurs. Rien jusqu'à ce jour. Déjà les vieux duos revirent au goût du jour : Kojirô-Takeshi, Takeshi-Kazuki, Kazuki-Kojirô... La Tôhô était survoltée. D'autres duos magiques se créèrent : Tarô-Shingo, Shingo-Kojirô, Takeshi-Misugi. Et enfin, ce fut la naissance du platinium combi, comme le nommèrent les journalistes après coup. Un trio invisible. Takeshi et Tarô, Tarô et Kojirô, Kojirô et Takeshi. Tout comme Tsubasa était un milieu offensif, Tarô établit une fois pour toute que lui aussi savait et pouvait marquer des buts. Deux, pour être précis. Deux superbes buts qui volèrent dans le ciel azur japonais. Et trois pour Kojirô, qui se devait de faire le coup du chapeau.

Si les Anglais perdirent ce match, Tsubasa resta le vrai battu de cette compétition. Il avait certes contribué de main de maître à la défense des buts nippons, clouant les Anglais sur un score définitif de 5-2. Mais pour tous, il avait perdu sa place de chef. Il restait un joueur essentiel de l'équipe mais des millions de spectateurs avaient eu la preuve par A+B qu'il n'était pas le seul et unique grand joueur japonais.

Ce fut un coup au moral pour celui qu'on surnommait le petit génie. Il tenta de se convaincre de c'était un bonus pour l'équipe nationale mais il devait admettre qu'il était … jaloux tout simplement. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être le meilleur, le seul qui compte, celui sur qui tous les espoirs reposaient. Tsubasa était amer, et se reprochait durement son attitude. Ce n'était pas un syndrome de « grosse tête » à proprement dit, parce qu'il restait le meilleur, mais juste la réalisation que ses amis avaient évolué sans lui. Et maintenant contre lui.

Le championnat espagnol tint ses promesses : les salaires et conditions de vie attiraient les jeunes joueurs ou même les pros. Mais tout ça n'était qu'un passage temporaire. Après avoir fait ses preuves, tous partaient dans les autres clubs européens, comme joueur star. Tsubasa se retrouva donc cette fois un génie anonyme parmi d'autres génies. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas possible de se démarquer. Que ce soit au Japon ou au Brésil, Tsubasa avait toujours joué dans une équipe dont le niveau global était inférieur au sien. Ainsi, il brillait. Mais ici, son éclat était comme celui des autres.

Et Tusbasa ne fit pas les bons choix. Il réussit certes à mener sa barque, à gagner sa place de titulaire et à jouer dans l'équipe « internationale », celle qui jouait les matchs de la ligue. Mais il n'en resta pas moins qu'un bon joueur parmi les autres. Il apprit, il progressa mais autant de talentueux sportifs collés les uns aux autres se faisaient de l'ombre et jamais plus Tsubasa ne revit la lumière des projecteurs l'éclairer et se braquer sur lui. En équipe nationale, il ne brillait plus comme avant, puisque Kojirô, Tarô et Genzô lui faisaient de l'ombre. Et donc Tsubasa ne gagna jamais son ticket de sortie hors de la ligue espagnole.

Ainsi, le trio infernal accéda à la haute marche du podium de la renommée, avec le succès qu'on leur connait maintenant, tandis que Tusbasa servait de challengeur dans le meilleur des cas.

- « Grand-père ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « C'est Notre Dame, ça ? »

- « Oui, c'est ça. »

- « On peut s'arrêter ? … Grand-mère aimait bien aller dedans… »

- « Ah… elle y faisait quoi ? »

- « Elle priait. »

- « Grand-mère priait ? » La surprise était palpable dans la voix de l'homme

- « Oui. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Elle parlait de réparer les fautes… »

L'homme ne dit rien et emmena le petit garçon dans la cathédrale. Ce dernier savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, preuve qu'il était venu ici souvent. Sa femme lui avait donc bien caché son trouble. Pendant toutes ces années.

L'évocation de sa tendre moitié ramena le chagrin en vagues successives, toujours plus hautes. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'elle était morte, même après deux mois. Son absence se faisait cruellement sentir.

- « Enfin, on a l'impression que tu vas à un enterrement ! »

- « C'est tout comme. »

- « Je vais le prendre très mal. Tu as dix secondes pour me faire des excuses, Coco. »

- « Et sinon ? »

- « Sinon, tu valses ! »

- « Tuer le père de la mariée le jour du mariage. Léon, tu ne changeras jamais. »

- « Mais pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? »

- « Ma fille se marie. Voilà ! »

- « … ce n'est pas comme si elle épousait quelqu'un de mauvais. »

- « C'est un garçon et c'est suffisant à mon malheur. »

- « Bien sûr que c'est un garçon. Un vrai de vrai. Un Hyûga authentique. »

- « ……. C'est bien ça le problème. »

- « Ton filleul ! »

- « Justement, on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes ! »

- « Et qui est le torchon et qui est la serviettes, hum, Papa ? »

Kojirô et Tarô se retournèrent d'un coup, comme un seul homme.

- « Emi, tu es très belle. Si j'avais dix ans de moins, c'est moi qui t'épouserais. »

- « Et Tatie Regina ? »

- « Elle comprendrait. »

- « Ben pas moi. De toute façon, je préfère ton fils ! »

- « Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Bon, j'y vais, moi. »

Le père du marié s'éclipsa pour rejoindre son fils qui attendait nerveusement près de l'autel. Tarô resta seul à supporter le regard accusateur de sa fille.

- « Est-ce que tu es vraiment contre ce mariage ? »

- « Pas du tout. Je suis contre le fait que tu te maries. Pour moi, tu auras toujours trois ans. »

- « Paaaaapaaaaaaa ! »

- « …. »

- « Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je reste dans la famille. Yasuo est ton filleul et Kojirô ton meilleur ami. »

Vaincu par les arguments et l'air épanoui de sa fille, Tarô fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son Emi de se marier. Et il y avait pire comme union.

Le couple se connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Yasuo et Emi étaient frères et sœurs en tout, sauf de nom. L'amitié entre Tarô et Kojirô n'avait jamais faiblie, même après ses longues années à s'affronter sur les terrains. Ils passaient les vacances les uns chez les autres et les deux enfants avaient grandi ensemble.

La presse et les paparazzis avaient fait gorge chaude en apprenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Lui, enfant du foot, comme son père et son parrain, goal pour contrarier son père et son parrain. Elle, pédiatre, diplômée de la meilleure université anglaise. Chacun avait surmonté des longues années d'études ou d'entraînements, mais semblables dans la dureté de l'autodiscipline et des efforts à fournir. Tous deux des battants, avec des emplois du temps bien chargés.

Tarô, pour être passé par là où Yasuo était en train de passer, redoutait ce manque de partage. Malgré le fait que le père se battait contre le stéréotype de « la femme de footballeur », il savait que les sportifs de haut niveau avaient besoin de soutien et qu'une femme qui menait de front une vie professionnelle florissante disposait de peu de temps pour une vie familiale naissante.

Il n'était pas contre le fait que sa fille se marie, il était contre le fait qu'elle se marie avec Yasuo. Ce n'était même une question de savoir si c'était trop tôt ou pas. C'était une question qu'elle « restait dans la famille ». Quand cette histoire allait se finir, tout le monde se retrouverait pris à partie dans une histoire déjà bien triste.

Par amour pour sa fille, par amour pour son meilleur ami, il ne disait rien, mais en remontant l'allée de l'église, il entendait bien mieux la marche funèbre que la marche nuptiale. Pourtant, il souriait. Le sourire de la mort. Le crâne joyeux.

- « Grand-père ? Tu peux allumer la bougie ? »

- « Bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas le faire ? »

- « Non. J'aime pas les bougies. »

- « Tu n'aimes ni le foot ni les bougies. Comme ta mère. »

- « Comme Maman, mais pour d'autres raisons. »

- « Alors pourquoi--. »

- « Je n'aime pas le foot parce que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois nul et que je n'aime pas le sport. Mais j'aime le sport. Sauf que je n'aime pas le foot. Je préfère le tennis…»

- « Ta mère n'était pas une fan de foot non plus. Elle préférait le badminton. »

- « Et je n'aime pas les bougies parce que c'est un symbole païen que l'Eglise a volé. »

Cette remarque sécha un peu le grand-père. Son petit-fils était bien plus mature qu'un enfant de neuf ans. Mais étant donné les tumultes dans sa vie, ce n'était pas étonnant.

- « On dit 'ce n'est pas juste'. »

- « Je N'aime PAS la grammaire non plus. »

- « Laquelle ? »

- « Aucune, la française, l'anglaise ou la japonaise. »

- « Et l'italien ? »

- « Je ne parle pas italien, grand-père. »

- « Si. Tu le parlais quand tu étais petit. D'ailleurs, les premiers mots que tu as dis étaient en italien. »

- « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

- « Tu avais deux ans. »

- « Avant ou après l'accident ? »

- « Juste avant. »

- « De toute façon, je ne me souviens pas de l'accident non plus. »

- « … Nous devrions y aller. »

- « C'est encore loin ? »

- « Un peu. Pas trop. Ça va ? »

- « Maaaaaaaaais oui. C'est toi le vieux. »

- « C'est toi le boiteux. »

- « On fait un beau couple ensemble ? »

- « Et oui ? »

- « ... si on va voir mon autre papy… c'est qu'il habite ici, à Paris ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Si ça se trouve, je le connais ! »

- « Peut-être, tu verras. »

La pièce rétrécissait et s'agrandissait au rythme des battements de son cœur. C'était comme si tout ce qui était autour de lui pulsait la vie, alors qu'elle s'échappait du corps de son petit-fils. Le voyant rouge indiquant que l'opération se poursuivait toujours clignotait régulièrement, à l'inverse des martèlements sanguins à ses tempes.

Fermer les yeux et renverser la tête en arrière semblaient être la meilleure solution. Tenter d'oublier. Ne pas entendre Yasuo s'asseoir sur une chaise de l'autre côté du couloir, mais surtout pas en face d'eux. Pour pouvoir foudroyer un pan de mur anonyme et surtout, surtout ne pas affronter le regard des parents de sa femme. Enfin, future ex-femme. Après quatre ans de mariage, les faits prouvaient que Tarô avait vu juste. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'aimer. C'était encore plus remarquable qu'ils aient trouvé le temps de faire un enfant.

Enfant qui avait peu de chances de survivre intact à l'accident de voiture.

- « Elle va bien. » Vivian s'assit aux côtés de son mari et lui serra la main. « Choquée et angoissée pour le petit, mais elle va bien. »

Tarô ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Il se sentait soulagé, bien sûr. Sa fille vivrait. Un poignet fracturé et des ecchymoses sur le corps n'allaient être une grosse entrave à sa carrière.

Les heures et les secondes s'écoulèrent, mais le silence resta. La lumière rouge égrenait son lent clignotement silencieux et les trois adultes étaient comme hypnotisés. A chaque fois qu'elle s'éteignait, c'était l'espoir insensé qu'elle ne se rallumerait plus.

Elle finit par s'éteindre pourtant. De longues heures d'opération avaient sauvé la colonne vertébrale. Un jour peut-être, l'enfant pourrait marcher normalement, et peut-être courir. Il avait fallu moins d'une minute pour briser sa vie, et celles de ses proches. Le divorce se passa mal. La presse se régala. Entre la mère qui travaillait au lieu d'être avec son gamin au moment de l'accident et le père star du foot qui semblait de glace devant le repentir de sa femme. Entre les anciens meilleurs amis qui s'affrontaient pour la garde d'un môme que tous pensaient clouer à son fauteuil pour le reste de ses jours.

A l'issue du procès, Tarô et Kojirô se regardèrent en silence avant de se tourner le dos. Chacun avait choisi sa famille et cette décision excluait l'autre. Ils étaient frères en tout, sauf de nom. Ils auraient pu être amants, s'ils avaient été tentés par cette expérience. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient été proches de passer la barrière. Ils n'étaient pas homosexuels, mais seulement attirés l'un vers l'autre, mais d'un commun accord non concerté, ils avaient écartés cette idée pour ne plus y revenir.

Si de l'amour à la haine, il n'y avait qu'une ligne… que restait-il de cette ligne après sept ans ?

(1) POM Prisoners Of her Majesty : prisonniers de sa Majesté. Surnom donné aux anglais (quoique applicable au Royaume-Uni en général) par les pays du Commonwealth (notamment les Australiens)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Allez, techniquement, le chapitre 5 clôt l'histoire. Et cette fois, je promets, à bientôt ! (enfin… quelques semaines tout de même)


	5. Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure, Les jours

Paris sera toujours Paris

Un grand merci à Asuka/FicAndRea et Tokikofun d'avoir endossé le rôle de bêta sur cette fic.

**Dédicacé à Nix (sur fanfic-fr) ou Kiito (sur Fanfiction)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Paris sera toujours Paris**

Chapitre cinq: Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure, Les jours s'en vont je demeure

C'était une belle journée, parfaite pour les grands événements. L'air ne demandait qu'à être lourd ou palpitant et la situation partirait joyeusement en sucette ou en mélodrame, mais tout ce petit monde se contentait de tourner comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, la terre n'allait pas s'arrêter parce que la vie de deux familles, de deux destins se scellait aujourd'hui.

Ils avançaient pourtant, lui raidit par la douleur à sa jambe, appuyé sur sa béquille, l'autre tordu de douleur dans son cœur et son âme. Ils cheminaient à contre–courant, contretemps et contre-vie. Lui aurait dû mourir il a sept ans, l'autre était mort quand l'autre avait été sorti d'affaires. Chacun connaissait la douleur et la souffrance de l'autre. La longue agonie de se savoir en vie, mais tout juste.

Ce chemin devenait familier au plus vieux. Combien de fois avait-il arpenté ces rues, ces mêmes galets ronds cimentés dans le béton de Paris. A cette époque, le vieil âge et la retraite n'étaient qu'une notion vague. Après tout, il avait l'avenir devant lui, et cet avenir s'annonçait glorieux. Sur ce point, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu mensonge. La vie avait tenu ses promesses mais à quel prix… ?

Tarô Misaki ne s'était jamais senti plus vieux qu'aujourd'hui, en remontant le cours de son passé. Il n'avait maintenant plus beaucoup d'avenir. Jamais autant il n'avait aspiré à tout oublier, à tout laissé tomber, à s'assoir sur un banc et à laisser le temps passer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit lui-même qu'une évocation dans la mémoire collective. Il avait des raisons d'être éreinté par la vie, mais pour autant, ce n'était pas comme si la vie lui avait tout pris.

Sa fille, Emi, s'était difficilement remise de son choc mais elle était maintenant une femme épanouie. Du temps s'était écoulé depuis cet appel de l'hôpital ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas une urgence, mais elle avait préféré se rendre au chevet de son malade, laissant son jeune fils de tout juste deux ans sous la garde de la femme de ménage. De toute façon, Yasuo ne devait pas tarder à revenir de l'entrainement. Paula, vraie mama italienne, adorait le petit, et n'avait pas hésité à faire une heure supplémentaire. Elle avait dressé la table à repasser dans le salon, d'où, à travers la vitre, elle pouvait surveiller le gamin qui jouait avec une balle en mousse… Sauf qu'elle s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine le temps de remplir le godet du fer, au moment même où le ballon roulait hors de portée de l'enfant, qui s'était précipité à sa poursuite sur ses jambes maladroites… jusque dans la rue… où une voiture arrivait…. Et avec celle de sa mère juste derrière, roulant un peu vite, dans sa précipitation à revenir chez elle.

L'accident avait fait beaucoup de bruit. De la tôle froissée, des crissements de pneus, des hurlements de passants qui avaient assisté à la scène, des klaxons qui trompetaient, coincés en mode « on » par le choc…. Puis un silence de mort, où tous tendaient l'oreille pour entendre un mot de la part des victimes… Si Emi n'avait eu que des contusions et un poignet en miette, son fils lui, avait eu la colonne vertébrale brisée…

Yasuo avait très mal pris l'accident, qu'il reprochait intégralement à sa femme. Depuis toujours, il savait que sa carrière médicale montante pouvait entrer en conflit avec la garde de leur fils, aussi avait-il proposé de prendre une nounou, ou une jeune fille au pair. Emi s'était insurgée, prenant la mouche et croyant y voir un reproche voilé, une accusation. Yasuo avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison : que lui-même ayant une belle carrière à mener, il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle voulût poursuivre la sienne et que cela ne réduirait en rien l'amour qu'elle portait à leur bébé. Mais Emi s'obstina… Et si les faits lui prouvèrent qu'elle avait eu tort, jamais leçon ne fut plus amère…

Le divorce planait dans l'air depuis presqu'autant qu'ils avaient été mariés. Quelques mois de vie maritale leur avait démontrés qu'ils s'aimaient tendrement, mais plus d'amitié que d'amour véritable. Mais têtu l'un comme l'autre, ils refusèrent de voir la réalité et allèrent jusqu'à faire un enfant. Aimé, choyé dès sa naissance – et même avant – ce bébé était le ciment qui maintenait le couple en place.

Si Emi et Yasuo étaient d'accord pour divorcer, ils l'étaient beaucoup moins quant à la façon de le faire. Chacun voulait la garde exclusive de l'enfant, Emi parce qu'elle était pédiatre et mère, Yasuo parce qu'il refusait que sa femme, qu'il tenait pour responsable, s'en occupât. Emi avait tenté de l'apaiser, en reconnaissant ses fautes, mais Yasuo était intraitable. Il était d'autant plus furieux qu'elle n'était pas partie pour une urgence, mais une simple visite. Une urgence, il aurait compris, mais pas ça, ce qu'il qualifiait d'abandon. Pour lui, c'était le signe qu'elle faisait passer sa carrière AVANT sa famille, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait lui-même. Son attitude, dure bien que compréhensible, irrita la juge qui pencha en faveur de Emi. Kojirô, qui était resté neutre dans cette affaire, ne se fâcha qu'au dernier moment, en entendant Tarô dire que « il le savait, que ce mariage allait droit dans le mur. » Les deux hommes eurent une conversation privée qui dégénéra rapidement en échange de mots acerbes et virulents. A partir de ce moment, l'ancien buteur tourna le dos à son meilleur ami, sa belle-fille et tout ce qui les concernait.

- « Mais qui a mis un mur ici ? » grommela le plus vieux du duo en contemplant d'un air dégoûté un mur de brique, pourtant pas récent. Les couches de gras, tags et graffitis en tout genre, et l'épaisseur du lierre qui envahissait tout un côté prouvaient que la construction ne datait pas d'hier, ou même d'avant-hier.

- « On est perdu ? » demanda le gamin d'une petite voix. Il avait beau faire le brave, sa jambe n'était plus qu'élancement douloureux. La promenade n'était pas longue, mais les rues de Paris inégales, en montée et descente, pavées de dalles irrégulières avaient eu raison de ses forces.

- « Non, contrairement à ton autre grand-père, j'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation. C'est juste que mes souvenirs… ne sont plus que des souvenirs… »

- « C'est marrant, j'ai appris plus de choses sur mon autre grand-père aujourd'hui qu'en cinq ans. »

- « Je sais. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé ? »

- « Déjà, tu ne parles pas tant que ça avec Yasuo, et puis, lui et Kojirô se sont fâchés. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que mon autre grand-père se fâche avec tout le monde ? »

- « On va dire que c'est dans son caractère… »

- « Et pourquoi il ne change pas de caractère ? »

- « Tu as déjà vu un mulet changer d'avis ? »

- « Pas vraiment. »

- « Ben voilà. »

- « … mon grand-père est un mulet ? »

- « Ne va pas lui répéter, mais je pense que oui. »

- « Et il joue au foot ? »

- « Jouait, il a arrêté. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Ça, je n'ai jamais trop su. »

- « Mais pourquoi il s'est disputé avec mon père ? »

- « Une longue histoire que--. »

- « que je comprendrai quand je serais grand. » conclut le gamin à la place de Tarô. Encore une fois, on lui sortait cette excuse…

Mais comment faire comprendre des choses aussi délicates que l'amour d'un père pour son fils à un enfant qui n'avait jamais connu son véritable père ? Yasuo n'avait jamais négligé son fils, même s'il ne faisait plus partie de sa vie quotidienne. Des messages réguliers, avec des cadeaux pour son anniversaire et pour célébrer des faits importants, telle la fin de sa rééducation ou son premier prix littéraire, des coups de téléphones… Bien sûr, trop jeune pour s'en souvenir, l'enfant n'avait gardé en mémoire que les rares vacances passées ensemble. La fracture avait été définitive quand il avait séjourné chez son père pour les vacances d'hivers de ses quatre ans. A cette époque, il était encore en fauteuil roulant. Pour compenser son manque d'activité, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa mère et ses grands-parents, apprenant l'anglais, le français et le japonais en même temps.

Mais chez son père, personne ne parlait japonais, hormis justement le joueur de foot qui était soit absent, soit occupé avec sa nouvelle famille exclusivement italienne. Mis à l'écart par de jeunes enfants turbulents, qui ne se rendaient pas compte qu'en courant et chahutant comme ils le faisaient, ils blessaient leur demi-frère, incapable de communiquer avec eux lorsqu'ils tentaient de jouer à des activités plus calmes, tels les dominos, petits chevaux etc., l'enfant avait tenu presque cinq jours avant d'éclater en sanglots incontrôlables. Emi était venue le chercher et plus jamais, il n'était revenu dans cette maison au bord du lac. Pour autant, Yasuo continuait à l'appeler et à lui écrire, mais la relation à distance n'avait jamais bouché cette distance entre eux, même quand celle entre ses deux parents avait été comblée. Emi, à son tour, se remaria, avec un universitaire d'Oxford, et ce Andrew Hedgewater fut le premier père qu'il ne connût vraiment… Yasuo et Emi, heureux chacun de leur côté, firent table rase du passé et continuèrent à être les deux grands amis qu'ils avaient été… avant…

Cependant, ce même remariage italien avait été la cause de la rupture entre Yasuo et Kojirô. La cause, ou le début de la fin, les limites étaient floues. Disons que les choses s'étaient enchaînées. Déjà, Yasuo épousait « encore » la fille d'un ami coéquipier de la Juve, ce qui contraria Kojirô, au point de dire à son fils qu'il n'apprenait jamais de ses erreurs. De plus, Yasuo avait contesté le fait que sa nouvelle femme n'avait rien fait pour aider le « pauvre petit » à s'adapter, en refusant de parler autre chose qu'italien. Kojirô ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa nouvelle bru de ne pas être polyglotte, mais il y avait toujours moyen de communiquer, surtout avec un enfant de quatre ans. Et puis, de nos jours, tout le monde parlait un minimum d'anglais. La goutte d'eau fut la décision de Yasuo de prendre la nationalité italienne, et rien que la nationalité italienne, reniant ainsi ses origines japonaises. En effet, il avait toujours eu la double nationalité, et si les deux pays lui avaient fait des avances pour qu'il jouât dans l'une ou l'autre des équipes nationales, aucune n'avait exigé qu'il renonçât à son statut d'italo-nippon. Kojirô estima qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle manœuvre de sa belle-fille pour éloigner Yasuo de sa famille. Une accusation peut-être fondée, mais qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Kojirô, qui avait pour une obscure raison renoncé à sa carrière alors qu'il était au plus haut, perdit la dernière chose qui le rattachait au foot. En effet, alors qu'il fêtait ses trente-deux ans et qu'il avait devant lui encore quelques belles années, il décida de prendre sa retraite, et rien ne le fit revenir sur le terrain, pas même en tant qu'entraîneur, alors que les offres à cet effet pleuvaient sur lui aussi dru qu'il avait été noyé par les propositions de contrats. A partir de ce moment, il ne vint au stade que pour encourager son fils, et une fois la dispute consommée, il déserta la pelouse. Les racontars allaient jusqu'à dire qu'il avait même jeté tout ce qui se rapportaient de loin ou de près au ballon rond : maillots, trophées, médailles, photos. Tarô, avec qui il n'était pas encore fâché, ne put lui arracher un mot quant à sa décision. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis des années, le torchon brûla entre les deux amis : Kojirô avait fait le mort pendant des mois, et pour seules excuses, avait prononcé un « j'étais en vacances, bordel ! » très peu apprécié. Puisqu'il était riche, l'ex buteur vécut le reste de sa vie entre ses différentes villas d'Europe et d'Asie, et un jour, il disparut. La presse ne perçant pas son secret, le Tigre refusant de s'expliquer, l'attention se détourna, et son nom fut oublié.

- « Hum, ça sent bon, par ici. »

- « En effet, ça sent le pain frais. »

- « J'ai faim ! »

- « Hé bien, je vais t'acheter un goûter. Tiens, choisis dans la vitrine ! »

L'enfant colla son nez à la vitre et entreprit de regarder l'assemblage de gourmandises étalées. Le japonais fut content que son attention fût portée ailleurs, car ainsi il ne remarquait pas la nervosité de son grand-père. Qui aurait pu croire que près de trente ans après, il se retrouverait au point de départ.

- « J'ai choisi ! Je voudrais l'espèce de brioche qui penche ! »

Le carillon de la porte tinta doucement, et une silhouette s'avança depuis l'arrière-boutique.

- « Ta-ta-TAKERU ! »

Kojirô avait porté la main à son cœur en écarquillant les yeux en voyant le jeune gamin qui se tenait derrière son comptoir. Sous le coup de la surprise, il avait chancelé contre un montant de la porte. Derrière lui, Regina arriva, inquiète comme une mère poule.

- « Kojirô, tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu es tout pâle et-- Ta-ta-tarô…. Quelle surprise… »

- « Bon sang, j'ai cru que c'était mon frère. Il lui ressemble tellement ! »

Tarô dévisagea son petit-fils qui se dandinait, mal à l'aise d'être examiné par trois paires d'yeux. N'ayant jamais rencontré Takeru quand ce dernier était enfant, mais uniquement en tant qu'adulte, il ne pouvait juger de la ressemblance entre le petit et … eh… son grand-oncle, en fait. Par contre, cela éclairait beaucoup de choses ; notamment le fait que le petit ne ressemblât pas vraiment à Emi ou Yasuo… Il avait indubitablement des traits mixtes, européens et asiatiques, puisque ses deux grands-mères étaient de la vieille Europe et ses deux grands-pères japonais. Mais la réaction de Kojirô était sans appel.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'abord ! »

Hé oui, on ne change pas un mulet.

- « Je--. »

- « Je comprends mieux ce que tu disais avant, grand-père. » avança le petit d'une voix ferme. Il boitilla vers Kojirô qui le regardait incrédule. « Il parait que je suis ton petit-fils. Je suppose que cela veut dire que moi aussi je suis têtu et mal élevé comme toi, alors, ne viens pas te plaindre après. »

- « Bien sûr que tu es mon petit-fils, sinon, tu ne parlerais pas comme ça. Tarô ne t'a pas complètement farci la tête avec des fadaises de politesse. »

- « Donc tu admets ne pas être poli. »

- « Je ne suis poli que quand les gens méritent que je sois poli. »

L'enfant médita la phrase un moment.

- « Comment tu sais si les gens méritent que tu sois poli ? »

Kojirô, qui se remettait doucement de sa surprise, se gratta le menton longuement avant de déclarer sur le ton le plus sérieux qui soit.

- « Je ne sais pas, je fais ça à la tête du client. »

- « KOJIRÔ ! » gronda Regina. « Ne va pas lui mettre des mauvaises idées en tête ! »

L'interpellé grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, où les mots « pas drôle » se firent nettement entendre.

- « Ceci dit, » reprit-il avec plus d'austérité, « que venez-vous faire ici ? »

La question s'adressait clairement à Tarô.

- « Je voudrais un machin à la brioche qui penche ! » déclara le gamin.

- « Hum ? Tu as soif peut-être ? Venez donc derrière…. »

Regina accepta de s'occuper de la boutique pendant que Kojirô, Tarô et leur petit-fils passaient dans le fournil. Le gamin huma l'air d'un air ravi.

- « Tu… tu as tout remis comme avant… » articula Tarô avec difficulté, submergé par l'émotion.

- « Ouais. »

Difficile de croire que Kojirô Hyûga, l'un des buteurs les plus doués de sa génération, eût décidé de passer le reste de ses jours comme boulanger à Paris, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Eric Dusfrene avait été plus qu'heureux de lui prêter la vieille maison qui ne servait plus à rien depuis que l'Empire Dusfrene avait fait construire son immeuble de sept étages. Au contraire, Amandine, Julien et leurs enfants avaient accueilli le « fils prodigue » à bras ouverts, quand il était venu leur faire part de son idée de « faire quelque chose de ses vieux jours. » Kojirô ne voulait pas d'argent, il voulait juste pouvoir s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Regina, de son côté, aimait vivre à Paris, et dépenser tout l'argent de son mari en faisant les boutiques. Et cela l'amusait de jouer à la marchande…

Aussi la toute première boulangerie Dusfrene avait repris du service. Kojirô travaillait avec deux apprentis, très impressionnés par son nom, sa stature et son mauvais caractère. Le couple habitait au premier étage, comme les Dusfrene avant. Tarô se demanda ce que Kojirô avait fait de leur ancienne chambre, lui qui avait clairement signifié tout son mépris pour le foot.

Pendant ce temps, Kojirô avait installé son petit-fils dans la cour, avec un jus de raisin et lui montrait un panier de confiseries dans lequel piocher sans limite. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et n'avaient jamais été séparés pendant près de sept ans. L'ex buteur avait toujours eu la main avec les enfants, et il n'avait rien perdu de cette faculté…

- « Il est à toi, le chat ? »

- « On va dire que oui. Je le nourris. »

- « Quel est son nom ? »

- « Grumeau. »

- « Ce n'est pas un nom de chat, ça ! »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un chat qui s'appelle comme ça ! »

- « Ben, point un, maintenant oui, et point deux, je l'ai appelé comme ça justement pour qu'il se reconnaisse. Imagine que je l'ai appelé « Minou »… comment veux-tu qu'il se retrouve, hein ?»

- « C'est assez logique… »

- « Je sais…. Et puis, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Tu as été très mal élevé par ton grand-père ! »

Le reproche n'en était pas un. Tarô fut surpris par le manque d'animosité de son ancien ami, qui semblait ne pas vouloir faire allusion au passé… Mais après tout, c'était bien eux qui avaient fait le premier pas de la réconciliation.

La mort de Vivien avait été aussi fulgurante qu'indolore. Un cancer du sein qui l'avait emportée en moins de quatre mois. Heureusement, les progrès de la médecine avaient réduit la douleur. Vivien s'était endormie paisiblement un soir, en projetant encore des travaux dans son jardin anglais, et ne s'était jamais réveillée le matin suivant. La tristesse avait anéanti Tarô, qui, bien qu'il préférât cette solution, regrettait de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour lui dire adieu. Après, sa femme venait de commencer le traitement, et les médecins lui laissaient encore une demi-année au pire… donc, il n'était pas prêt à vivre cette disparition. Tout à sa douleur, il avait laissé ses enfants régler les détails des obsèques. Aussi fut-il surpris de voir Regina venir lui présenter ses condoléances à la sortie de la cérémonie. L'italienne ne s'était pas attardée. Elle devait prendre l'eurotrain dans la soirée, faisant l'aller-retour en une journée. Il ne fallait pas laisser Kojirô seul, lui avait-elle dit. Cet entêté refusait de prendre ses cachets et allait en profiter pour fatiguer son cœur encore plus.

Ce fut à ce moment, et pas avant, que Tarô apprit la condition critique de son ami. Foudroyé par un premier accident cardiaque, il avait dû arrêter sa carrière du jour au lendemain. Le japonais fut atterré. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Kojirô Hyûga, ce bloc de muscles, put avoir fait un malaise si important, et il se sentit trahi de n'avoir pas été au courant. Puis l'inquiétude soudaine… Toutes ces années, durant le mariage et le procès… Kojirô avait tout enduré, malgré son cœur en miettes. Regina était partie en lui laissant leurs coordonnées, en lui disant de passer un jour, que Kojirô serait heureux de le revoir. Ça, Tarô en doutait…

Ce ne fut que quelques temps après, en répondant aux lettres et cartes, qu'il remarqua vraiment l'adresse sur la carte de visite. Un instant ébahi, il surprit tout le monde en éclatant de rire, puis en pleurs. Tarô pleurait sur sa vie, son amitié perdue, sa femme morte, son petit-fils qui reprenait juste goût à la vie, et cet autre grand-père qui avait été privé de sa présence durant tant de temps, alors que justement, du temps, il n'en n'avait pas. Et il pleurait sur le fait qu'il avait privé son petit-fils d'une partie de son héritage, et que peut-être la présence de Kojirô aurait aidé l'enfant.

Il lui avait fallu encore trois mois pour prendre sa décision. Et dire que durant toutes ses années, ils avaient presque vécu dans la même ville. Tarô avait en effet passé sa retraite entre la France, le Japon et l'Angleterre. Quand la maladie de Vivien fut diagnostiquée, ils s'étaient établis dans leur maison du Kent, pour qu'elle profit de sa terre natale jusqu'au bout. Mais le destin leur avait joué un bien mauvais sort, à les faire cohabiter dans la masse parisienne sans jamais se rencontrer au détour d'une rue… Et surtout, dire que pendant toutes ses années, Vivien avait été en contact avec Kojirô et Regina, sans jamais le lui dire…

- « Mon père ne parle jamais de toi. »

- « Hum. Parce que tu parles beaucoup au tien, peut-être ? »

Franchement, Kojirô avait le don de sortir des vérités les plus exactes dans la nudité la plus pure.

- « Non, mais moi, c'est parce que… enfin, il a une nouvelle famille. »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Ils ont été méchants avec moi, avant. »

- « Et maintenant ? »

- « … je sais pas… »

- « Ben alors ? Si tu te décidais à leur parler ? »

- « Et pourquoi toi, tu ne vas leur parler ? »

Kojirô fronça les sourcils…

- « J'irai si tu viens avec moi… »

L'enfant réfléchit avant d'accepter, mais relança la question.

- « Mais si tu avais peur d'y aller tout seul, pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé avant avec quelqu'un ? »

- « Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis lâche… c'est difficile d'admettre qu'on a tort… » Ce disant, il glissa un coup d'œil vers Tarô, qui soupira lourdement.

- « Je dois prendre ça comme des excuses ? »

- « On va dire que oui ? »

- « Tu n'as pas changé, Léon… » Le sourire extatique de Kojirô lui fit chaud au cœur, en même temps que ce dernier ratait un battement ou deux. Pourquoi avoir gâché autant de temps…

- « Pourquoi Grand-Père t'a appelé Léon ? »

- « Une longue histoire que--. »

- « que je comprendrai quand je serais grand. »

- « En fait, non… j'allais dire : « qu'il faudrait mieux raconter dehors, en se promenant. » C'est quoi ces conneries d'être grand ? »

- « KOJIRÔ ! Non seulement tu dis des gros mots mais en plus, tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser aller te promener ? »

Boutique ou pas, Regina avait les oreilles qui trainaient…

- « Mais euuuuh… »

- « Tu connais les ordres du docteur… si tu te promènes, tu prends le fauteuil ! »

- « J'ai l'air d'un invalide impotent dedans ! »

- « J'ai été en fauteuil roulant pendant longtemps… » fit remarquer le petit. « Je n'en suis pas mort, au contraire… »

Mouché, Kojirô dut accepter de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, un objet à la pointe de la technologie qui, muni d'une batterie, avançait tout seul. Il en profita pour prendre son petit-fils sur ses genoux. Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais apprécia le geste, tant dans l'affection donnée, que dans le souci montré à ce qu'il ne se fatiguât pas. Tarô se posta à droite du fauteuil, et le trio partit se perdre dans Paris. Hé oui, à quoi d'autre s'attendre, avec Kojirô au « volant » ? Heureusement, Regina leur avait donné un panier-repas.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sur les bords de Seine à déguster une glace. Le soleil se couchait doucement, et les lumières flamboyaient sur l'eau comme sur les façades des bâtiments.

- « C'est joli, on dirait un tableau d'impressionnistes. » fit remarquer Kojirô.

- « C'est quoi, impressionniste ? » interrogea le petit.

- « Demande à ton grand-père, c'est lui le callé en art. »

- « Ah oui, à cause de Papy Ichirô… Et toi, ton père, il faisait quoi ? »

- « Camionneur. C'est beaucoup moins poétique, n'est-ce pas, »

- « Un peu… Et toi aussi tu jouais au foot ? »

- « Il parait que tu n'aimes pas le foot ? »

- « Non. Je préfère le tennis. »

- « Si tu veux… Mais j'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans le grenier, si tu reviens me voir… »

- « Ah ? quoi ? »

- « Ta chambre… »

- « J'ai une chambre ? »

- « Si je te le dis… mais elle risque peut-être de ne pas te plaire tout de suite… »

Tarô savait exactement de quoi Kojirô parlait, et il abondait. Une chambre recouverte de maillots de foot et consacrée au foot n'allait sûrement pas plaire au petit.

- « Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le foot ! » reprochait justement l'enfant, une fois qu'il eut compris de quoi il retournait.

- « Penses-tu ! J'ai été joueur pro pendant près de quinze ans ! »

- « …mais-mais-mais pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais ? »

- « Parce que le foot m'a apporté mes plus grandes joies et mes plus grandes peines. C'est dur de balancer le tout, mais pour moi, il m'est impossible de ne pas penser au foot. J'ai beau avoir rangé mes crampons, mes trophées, mes médailles, la première chose que je fais le matin, c'est shooter dans un ballon… Enfin, si Regina me laisse shooter dans un ballon, bien sûr…»

Kojirô avait l'air d'un gamin boudeur à qui on aurait piqué le jouet, ce qui était certainement son cas.

- « Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

- « Petit, tu as le foot dans le sang. Entre tes deux croulants de grands-pères et ton abruti de géniteur, tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer le foot. Le problème, tu vois, ce n'est pas le foot, mais ce qu'on en fait. Si je n'avais pas eu le foot, déjà, je serai resté pauvre et délinquant… Alors, mets-toi bien dans le crâne que le foot, c'est un chouette sport, mais que c'est un sport de cons, principalement joués par des cons. Une fois que tu as capté ça, tu verras que tout ira mieux dans ta vie… »

Tarô s'étouffa avec son bout de cornet. Mais qu'est-ce que l'autre Léon racontait ? Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Bientôt, il allait se lever et faire jouer le petit !

- « Le foot, ou tout autre sport, reste un défi à soi-même. Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas le foot, et pourtant, tu n'y as jamais joué. Tu penses vraiment que ton avis est fondé ? »

- « Je ne peux pas jouer, je te signale que j'ai des problèmes de--. »

- « Et moi, je suis le Père Noël. Qui t'a dit que tu devais jouer comme les pros ? Les gamins de mon quartier jouent des matchs de dix minutes, parce que leur récré dure dix minutes… et comme ils n'ont pas le droit de shooter à cause des fenêtres, ben, ils ont changé les règles. Alors, arrête de croire que ça ou ça n'est pas possible. Tiens, je vais te prouver un truc… »

Kojirô attrapa le panier à victuailles que Regina leur avait donné et piocha un petit paquet plat qu'il tendit à Tarô. Celui-ci prit le tout avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension… Ça sentait le coup fourré à plein nez :

- « Goûte Coco ! Fais-moi confiance. »

Pour ne pas blesser son ami nouvellement retrouvé, Tarô défit le papier gras et planta les dents, sans regarder ou renifler dans quoi il mordait. Booon, il avait survécu à trois ans d'essais culinaires étant jeune, alors, à son âge, il n'avait plus rien à perdre….

- « En fait, c'est bon… mais je ne reconnais pas trop ce que c'est… » L'ancien milieu de terrain mâchouilla avec entrain et passa le paquet à son petit-fils pour qu'il goutât à son tour.

- « Coco, tu es en train de savourer la seule, l'unique et la première fougasse natô-lardons… »

- « De vrai ? »

- « De vrai. »

- « Alléluia ! »

Un peu plus loin, un homme, sorte de saltimbanque de rue, fit tourner la manivelle de son orgue de barbarie et, au son de la musique, commença à déclamer des vers. Le texte était plutôt ancien, mais mis en chanson ainsi, il prenait vie, alors que le soleil caressait les passants des rues de Paris

Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine

Et nos amours

Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne

La joie venait toujours après la peine.

Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure

Les jours s'en vont je demeure

Les mains dans les mains restons face à face

Tandis que sous

Le pont de nos bras passe

Des éternels regards l'onde si lasse

Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure

Les jours s'en vont je demeure

L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante

L'amour s'en va

Comme la vie est lente

Et comme l'Espérance est violente

Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure

Les jours s'en vont je demeure

Passent les jours et passent les semaines

Ni temps passé

Ni les amours reviennent

Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine

Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure

Les jours s'en vont je demeure ()

Et trois âmes, enfin réunies dans la paix, goûtaient à la joie d'être ensemble. La magie de Paris avait encore opéré….

() Le Pont Mirabeau, Guillaume Apollinaire, _A__lcools_, paru en 1913

**Guillaume Apollinaire**, né le 26 août 1880 à Rome, mort le 9 novembre 1918 à Paris, inhumé au cimetière du Père-Lachaise est un des principaux poètes français (né d'une mère polonaise) du début du XXe siècle. Il écrit également des nouvelles et des romans érotiques. Il pratique le calligramme (terme de son invention désignant ses poèmes écrits en forme de dessins et non de forme classiques en vers et strophes). Il est le chantre de toutes les avant-gardes artistiques, notamment le cubisme, poète et théoricien de _l'Esprit nouveau_, et précurseur du surréalisme dont il a forgé le nom. (source wikipédia)


End file.
